


Pet

by PrinceOfFluff



Series: Pet-Verse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Brotherly violence, Creative liberty central, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythical Creature AU, Noodle Dragons, Possibly slighty OOC, Sacred libraries, Trans Genji Shimada, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Werewolf Jesse McCree, au as fuck, i think, kind of, two stupid boys in love, werewolf violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfFluff/pseuds/PrinceOfFluff
Summary: Jesse McCree finds himself the new pet of Genji Shimada, one of the two Shimada brothers and heads of the Shimada clan. A clan with the outward image of wanting to help people rid themselves of supernatural beings plaguing them, while making profits in more illegal ways than most could fathom.Aka the one where Genji wanted a pet werewolf and is a supernatural hunter, and Hanzo cba to deny his brother his wish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I'd like to apologise for the first chapter being slightly messy, and before anyone asks why Jesse is just accepting the situation and not trying to escape, trust me we'll get to that but the boy has his reasons.  
> Also, I have taken a considerate fuckton of liberties here, such as their ages.  
> Genji is 23 here, Hanzo is 32, and Jesse is 31.  
> The reasoning behind this being that I wanted Genji to be young and adventurous, and for Hanzo to have been in control of the clan for long enough that a few plot points would make more sense.  
> Also you can tell me Jesse ain't at least half Mexican over my cold dead body.  
> Also-Also, the title of the Word doc for this fic is "Volf go aoooo" js

The cage Jesse woke up in was larger than the one he’d been forced into earlier that day, but no more comfortable. Metal surrounded him, and the only light came from a few small rectangular slits on one of the walls. He rose slowly, his three legs unstable and shaky from having laid in a cramped cage for gods knows how long. His paws ached for the feel of grass and sand under them again, and he let out a soft whine as he slowly paced the room, trying to see if there were any familiar smells.

He had been caught along with a few other pups from the Deadlock pack almost fifteen years ago now, he had been ‘re-trained’ to control himself by Blackwatch, a supernatural group which spent their time fighting alongside the righteous, PR-perfect Overwatch and rehabilitating supernatural creatures to be able to control their powers, and live normal lives. But five years ago Blackwatch was disbanded, after rumors got out and it got too risky to continue. They still existed around the globe, but everything was a lot quieter and most of the original members were gone underground.

And with the lack of support from the public, it meant that when Jesse had been caught by a supernatural hunter group a month ago, no one would come searching for him any time soon.

“You best behave yerself now, mutt.” A man’s voice barked, hilariously, from outside the metal cage, and Jesse snarled towards the voice. “Won’t get a pretty price for you if you lose another limb.” The man laughed, and Jesse growled, laying back down on the floor as a door was slid open in one end of the cage. He considered bolting, running as fast and as far as he could, but considering his luck he wouldn’t get far.

“Ah, Mr. Shimada. We have the mutt you wanted a look at.” The man’s voice was smoother now, almost flirty.

“I appreciate you taking your time to bring him here. I hope the travel wasn’t too bad.” Another man’s voice could be heard, this one a lot softer than the first, but with an edge of danger to it. Jesse’s ears flickered, trying to remember where he’d heard the name before.

“It was no trouble at all. We hope the mutt’s a satisfactory present, to strengthen our relations of course.” The first man sounded a bit sceptical now, and both had gotten nearer the cage. “C’mon mutt, get out so we can show the nice gentleman your fur.” He was firmer now, and Jesse slowly rose, walking to the door and pushing himself out of the cage, to find himself stood in a rather fancy garden, the grass soft under his paws as he slowly turned his head to consider an escape, finding none.

The walls were far too tall and steep to climb, and there were guards standing all around them with weapons trained at him, ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

“He’s huge!” The second man, Shimada, exclaimed, and Jesse turned to face him, a small amount of pride in his chest as he found himself almost as tall as Shimada, easily reaching to his chest on all three paws, his fur puffing out slightly. Shimada was a pretty sight, bright green hair and amber eyes, pale skin stretched over tight muscle and his arms had a wide array of scars, a few recognisable as bites and burns.

“American werewolves are a bit larger than Asian ones, Mr. Shimada.” His captor mused, making Jesse let out a snort and shook his head slightly, loose fur flying around the garden. “Hey, behave mutt!” His captor barked, moving to threaten the wolf but he was stopped by Shimada’s hand.

“Leave him be. If fur was an issue my brother and I wouldn’t be in this trade.” Shimada said, his voice cold steel like the blade hanging by his hip. His eyes still locked on Jesse as a smirk spread on his lips. A whistle from Shimada’s lips and the guards’ weapons all switched to being pointed at Jesse’s captor, the man jumping.

“I.. I apologise Mr. Shimada, I meant no harm.” He stuttered, eyes wide as he stared up at the green-haired Mr. Shimada.

“Of course not. But if I am to keep a wolf, will I not need to know he can help me hunt?” Shimada grinned as he stepped away from the other man, turning to look at Jesse. “I have been told your name is Jesse?” A nod from the wolf confirmed this, “Now Jesse. Would you please rid the world of this scum of a man?” He nodded towards Jesse’s captor.

Jesse hesitated a bit, eyeing Shimada as the man kept his eyes on Jesse, pointedly ignoring the man begging for his life. The werewolf sounded a low bark and looked at his captor, baring his teeth as he pounced at him, teeth and claws tearing into flesh as the man screamed. The werewolf ripping the man to near shreds, blood covering his muzzle and front paw as he rose again, a hand on his back making him flinch a bit before his head turned, coming face to face with Shimada, who was now grinning.

“Good.” The man said, keeping his hand on Jesse’s back for a few moments before removing it, “Now come with me, don’t worry about the blood.” And with that Shimada turned, walking through a door held open by one of the guards, the wolf trotting after him slowly, sinking into himself slightly as they walked through a hallway lined with armed guards and towards a rather large staircase, Jesse leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind himself as they moved up the stairs in complete silence.

The man in front of Jesse didn’t speak again until they entered a set of double doors, these also heavily guarded, leading to a much more modern part of the castle, the furniture inside sleek and mostly in a black and white scheme, with various bright green trinkets and pillows thrown about. “I’m impressed you haven’t tried to run yet, Jesse.”

Jesse let out an undignified snort at the remark, sniffing the air, this part of the castle smelled different than the parts they had passed through earlier. While the hallways and garden had smelled of sulphur and spice, this part smelled flowery, more clean.

“Now if you would please turn for me, I need to examine what I have been gifted.” Shimada’s voice sounded off to his left, Jesse’s head snapping around as he hadn’t heard the man move. “Besides, it’s easier to read human expressions, I find.”

Jesse hesitated once more, but decided against not doing as the man asked, earning trust would make it easier to run later he’d found. So he turned.

The sound of cracking bone and skin moving was disgusting, to say the least. The sight even worse, but somehow Shimada didn’t seem to care, watching the entire process and only raising one perfect eyebrow once Jesse had turned back, covering himself with his hand to at least keep some of his pride.

In human form, he was easily taller than Shimada, and a lot bigger in every other way too. However Shimada didn’t seem to care, taking a long look at Jesse and slowly moving around him, humming low under his breath until Jesse started getting antsy.

“Ya planning to keep me standing here long, darlin’?” He mused, voice low and gravely. His throat burning slightly with thirst as he stood as still as he could.

“Of course not. I’m not cruel.” Shimada replied, sounding slightly offended. “Here.” A soft lump of fabric was laid by his feet, looking down it turned out to be the clothes he’d worn before he was captured, eyes widening slightly at the sight of his clothes, and his fake arm, laid on the ground. “I took the liberty of having them bring me your own clothing, figured you’d prefer wearing those.” Shimada was in front of him again, moving towards what was most likely a kitchen.

Jesse reached down for his items, easily attaching the arm before getting dressed, “should I ask why I’m not in a cage somewhere?” He asked, walking after Shimada on bare feet.

“A cage can be anything made to keep you in, it doesn’t necessarily need to be metal and too small for you to move.” Shimada replied, filling two cups of tea and handing one to Jesse, “Besides, I’ve found it works better for every partner if none are treated like dirt.”

Jesse nodded, sniffing the liquid before taking a sip, wrinkling his nose at the taste and politely putting down the cup. “So, how come you had me kill that guy?”

“Would you rather he lived?” Shimada replied, slowly drinking his own tea

“No, no. Jus’ curious is all.” Jesse shrugged, looking around the room, eyes resting on the view out one of the many huge windows.

“He was an annoyance to our business. Catching prey far too dangerous and risking far too many lives just for the money.” Shimada snorted slightly, “Seemed fitting to have one of his own catches kill him.”

“True that, Shimada.” Jesse nodded, looking over at the man again. That same smirk still on his face.

“Please, call me Genji. Shimada was my father.” Shima.. Genji. Said, the smirk making way for a more sincere smile.

“Ah, sorry to hear that darlin’.”

“Don’t be. It was for the best.” Genji sighed, finishing his tea. “Your room is down that hallway, if you need anything just tell any of the guards. You are only to leave this area of our home in my company for now, and you will join me and my brother for training every day. And seeing as I do technically own you, I expect you to behave well enough that I don’t need to consider my brother’s offer of getting an electric collar to use on you. Well, unless you are into some really kinky shit.” Genji grinned at that, Jesse choking slightly on air.

“I’d rather not we talk about that, darlin’.” He sputtered, cheeks heating up slightly as he tried his best not to imagine Genji writhing under him, whining and moaning in pleasure.

“Hmm, fine. We’ll save that topic for later. But I do have a question for you, seeing as judging by your fur you are not an American werewolf, as your captor may have claimed?” It was halfway between a statement and a question, and Jesse quickly downed the rest of the bitter tea to have something to focus on other than his own mind’s images.

“Well I’d say you're right there. Dare say I’m only Mexican on that front, but stayed with a mixed pack growin’ up so got one helluva temper when I was younger.” Jesse chuckled slightly at the memory. They weren’t nice memories, but they were fond memories.

Genji hummed in response, leaning on the counter behind him. “I hope that temper will come in use then, cowboy.” Genji said, pushing away from the counter and stretching his arms over his head, “You will join me for training in a few hours’ time, you may rest until then or explore, your own choice really. Dinner is afterwards then you have a doctor’s appointment to make sure you’re healthy, then we need your measurements as a wolf for some equipment. And if you behave I’ll let you have a treat.” Genji spoke, moving away from the kitchen and towards a door which Jesse guessed would be a bedroom. “And don’t consider any funny business, the guards won’t hesitate taking you out if I’m hurt.” He warned, turning his head to look back at Jesse, “Be a good boy for me now.” He purred, disappearing into the room.

Jesse swallowed a lump in his throat, his whole body tense and his mind refusing to stop producing more and more lewd pictures of Genji and himself. He filled his now empty tea cup with cold water and drank quickly, taking deep breaths to calm down and instead thinking of unpleasant memories, his so-called commander forcing him to keep turning from wolf to human and back again until he was so exhausted he near fainted, the feeling of skin being ripped apart by his paws.

He ended up exploring what he could only call an apartment, near the top of one of the buildings of the castle, this one seemingly more private and hidden behind a few larger buildings from what he could gather from the view. He knew of the Shimada clan from his time with Blackwatch, a family of hunters, specialised in hunting supernatural creatures and either killing them or selling them off to the highest bidder, with illegal weapons, drugs and whatever else they could get their hands on hidden behind their façade of being caring individuals that wanted to help people rid themselves of problematic creatures.

The apartment was large compared to what Jesse was used to, with multiple bedrooms, only three of which including his own currently occupied, and the two others most likely occupied by the brothers and locked. Multiple lavish bathrooms with probably two more connected to the bedrooms, large windows and quite a few trophies from generations of hunting displayed on the walls, as well as paintings. The most notable one a huge mural of twin dragons, one green and one blue, that covered an entire wall of the living room.

Jesse stood looking at the painting for ages, taking in every detail. Not noticing Genji as he came up behind him, watching Jesse for a while before speaking, “The dragons are our ancestors. It is why we can do what we do so easily.”

Jesse jumped, twirling around ready to attack, stopping himself as he met Genji’s eyes, “I.. The dragons are your ancestors?” He asked, earning a nod from Genji and a wide grin.

“Correct. Now as much as I would love explaining my intricate family tree, we are already running late, and Hanzo is not a fan of waiting, the sourpuss.” A snort of a laugh followed and Genji turned to leave, making Jesse hurry after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Jesse being Genji's pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just buildup and technicalities to be honest.  
> Italics means they are speaking Japanese bc I cba to use google translate or do anything fancy.  
> Also I promise that I have plans that include relationship-building, and also Hanzo being more in the story I s2g

They did indeed arrive late to the training halls, if Jesse were to judge by the noise already coming from the hall as they entered. And the man standing near the middle of the room with a sword, practicing against a wooden dummy.

Genji had asked Jesse to switch back to his wolf form before they left the private quarters, and Jesse had gladly done as asked, finding it much easier to run after Genji with three legs. Genji had informed him on the way down that the training regime him and his brother followed had been more or less the same, but with more difficult tasks as they got older, since they were first able to hold the wooden training swords, both starting their training at quite young ages. And while the brothers would continue their ninja training as Genji so fondly called it, Jesse would need to learn how to be more agile on three paws, and a lot quieter according to Genji.

“Hello brother, we apologise for being late but Jesse was unsure of the stairs.” Genji easily lied, Jesse snorting slightly as he shook his body, fur once more flying all over. Though neither of the brothers seemed to care, which Jesse assumed was since they most likely had someone else to clean everything for them.

A tsk sounded from Hanzo, the man having paused long enough to look over at the two. “Why isn’t he chained up, Genji?” He asked, sounding slightly irritated. “He could kill you, you know.”

“I doubt he would.” Genji replied, grinning as he walked to his brother, picking up another wooden sword as his brother scoffed, keeping an eye on Jesse as he went back to his own training. Genji completely ignored his brother, walking past him and gesturing for Jesse to follow, which he gladly did to escape the glare from the older Shimada.

The pair made their way to the back of the training halls, Genji brushing a hand through his own hair and stretching his limbs. “You ever hunted anything before?” He asked, earning a nod from the wolf as Jesse stretched himself, his tail wagging slightly as he watched Genji grab a few pieces of broken wood from the ground, “Good. Now, catch.” He threw the wood up in the air, and Jesse, with just a moment pause to snort at the request jumped, catching the wood in his mouth and landing a few metres away, his tail wagging excitedly as he dropped the wood onto the ground again, looking up at Genji.

“Impressive.” Genji smirked, picking up a small metal ball and pressing a few areas of it until it seemingly woke to life, starting to fly around the room on its own accord, moving around the air as Jesse kept his eyes locked on it. “Catch that one?” Genji grinned, watching Jesse slowly stalk after the metal ball, tracking its movements for a few moments before he leapt into the air, smacking the ball with his front paw before catching it in his mouth, a low clang as his teeth his metal.

A low whistle sounded and Jesse’s head snapped to look back at Genji, the grin on his face so wide Jesse could easily count his teeth. “Seems we just need to work on teaching you to be quiet then, pup. Don’t you agree brother?” With that Jesse turned slightly to look towards the older Shimada, the man tensing slightly as he quickly turned from where he’d been watching the pair, trying to seem uninterested.

“Agreed. He can’t help if he can’t stop being so incredibly noisy.” Hanzo nodded slightly, drying some sweat from his forehead as he turned back to face them, “Seeing as you were so late today, I’ll leave you two to finish up. I have a meeting.” And with that Hanzo put away his own training equipment, leaving the training hall.

Genji let out a loud tsk as his brother left, shaking his head slightly. “You’ll have to work harder to impress him, Jesse. He might want me to tie you up if he deems you dangerous. Not that I have anything against bondage, but I’d prefer for all parts to consent. And not be there on my brother’s request.” Jesse let out a bark, sounding quite like a laugh really, in response, dropping the metal ball as he did. Said ball having rather large bite-marks imprinted into its shell from the force of Jesse’s jaws.

“But, if you behave I’ll let you come out with me to the forest later.” Genji grinned, making his way to the wall and pressing a few buttons on a data pad there, making some sections of the floor raise, others lower, and in general just create an uneven terrain. “Catch these, boy.” Genji called, grabbing five more of the metal balls, turning them on one after the other and releasing them into the air. “You get... Three minutes.” Genji turned a timer on his watch and Jesse was off, running loudly around the training halls and mapping out where the balls were floating around, leaping into the air and catching the first easily, crushing it between his jaws before he set off for the next one. Sliding slightly on the floor he let out an annoyed bark, shaking himself as he continued running around, catching and crushing every single one of the metal balls, panting as he dropped the remnants of the last one onto the ground.

A slow clap brought his head around to Genji, whom was standing just inches away from him. “Two minutes, thirty-seven seconds. That’s impressive, pup.”  A sincere smile was on Genji’s lips now, “Think you can do better?” It’s a challenge, and Jesse let out a low bark, nodding.

 

Jesse didn’t know how long they have spent in the training halls when they finally exit, but both Genji and himself are sweaty, Jesse panting slightly with his tongue hanging out while Genji walked next to him, a grin still on his face, but his breath coming out in heavy waves, almost erotically so and Jesse had to restrain his mind to not delve into the depths of his fantasies.

“Race you to the apartment.” Genji flashed a grin at Jesse and took off running, seemingly unbothered by the possibly hours of workout they’d just finished. Jesse let out a whine but followed, easily keeping up with and surpassing Genji, sprinting up the stairs. However, Genji was not so fond of losing, and using his years of training launched himself up after Jesse’ almost bouncing off the walls and past him, managing to surpass him and ran up the last flight, stumbling into the door and breathing heavily as he stumbled onto his knees on the floor, taking a moment to catch his breath as Jesse snorted, jumping over him and licking his face. A loud groan escaping Genji as he rubbed away the saliva.

Hanzo, having heard the racket hurried out of the kitchen, frowning as he saw the wolf and his brother on the floor. “What on earth are you doing, Genji?” He snapped, rubbing his temples slightly.

“Winning a race.” Genji laughed, pushing Jesse’s face away and standing up again. “Dinner ready?”

“It was half an hour ago, you need to keep track of time.” Hanzo sighed, keeping a watchful eye on Jesse as the werewolf padded past him and to his own room to change back and get dressed before dinner.

“It’s not that big a deal, Hanzo. Dinner is still edible cold.” Genji shrugged, wiping the last remnants of saliva off his cheek, “And, with the magic of electricity we can warm it up again.” Genji replied, grinning at his brother’s annoyed expression.

“Just try to keep track of time. _And get control of the wolf, I’d rather not have him hurt you_.” Hanzo shook his head slightly, turning and returning to the kitchen.

“ _He won’t. He has no reason to._ ” Genji said, following his brother into the kitchen, “ _Besides, he’s smarter than to try anything_.”

“ _He’s a werewolf_.” Hanzo stated, taking a sip of his sake as he put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, “ _They’re sly and tricky and you shouldn’t trust him this much Genji_.”

“ _You think I can’t handle a werewolf_?” Genji’s voice had an edge to it now, a mix of annoyance and anger, “ _Hanzo I’m not a child. I can take care of myself_.”

“ _I know. I just worry, okay? Even if he is just a wolf he could easily kill you_.” Hanzo sighed, placing his hand on Genji’s arm, “ _Just promise me to not do anything stupid_.”

“ _Fine, fine. But I’m not forcing him to take an IQ test before I do him_.” Genji replied, grinning broadly as Hanzo groaned, smacking him lightly upside the head.

“Behave. And don’t leave the doctors waiting too long, they have enough to do without needing to check up on a werewolf.” Hanzo huffed, shaking his head as he walked out of the kitchen, disappearing off to do whatever it was Hanzo did. Genji would have guessed jerking off but Hanzo was way too tense for that to be it.

“Ya’ll been talkin’ about me?” Jesse asked as he entered the kitchen just moments after Hanzo left, still connecting his arm to his left shoulder, shirt slung over his opposite shoulder. “Nothing bad I hope?”

“Hanzo doesn’t trust you.” Genji said matter-of-factly, jumping up onto the counter and sitting there, cross-legged as he put a plate of food in his lap, watching Jesse as he ate.

“And you do?” Jesse grinned, pulling on his shirt.

“No.” A smirk was on Genji’s lips again, his head leaning against the cupboard above him, “But I don’t distrust you either.”

“Hurts a man’s heart, darlin’.” Jesse said, mock-sad. He grabbed the second plate, wasting no time digging into his dinner as Genji watched him, tracing his every move.

“Why haven’t you tried to harm me yet?” The question made Jesse look up from his food, an eyebrow raised

“What good would come from that? Your brother seems willin’ to have me chained up and tortured for just considering it, and here I get food and shelter. Plus, a pretty decent view.” The last part was said with a wink, Genji’s cheeks heating up slightly as he stuffed his mouth with some more food before he could blurt out anything. “Besides, I’ve been hunted for the past five years. Can’t hurt becoming a lapdog now.”

“So you won’t try to run away?” Genji inquired, putting down the empty plate.

“Nah. Not yet anyways.” Jesse shrugged, putting down his own plate. “Wouldn’t do me any good to get even more hunters on my neck.”

“Agreed.” Genji grinned, sliding off the counter. “Come, we need to get you checked up. You should stay human for this though.” The grin was plastered on his face as they made their way to the doctor for Jesse’s check-up, Genji taking care of translating anything the elderly doctor said to Jesse and the other way around. Everything down to the most intimate details needed, much to Jesse’s embarrassment.

After the doctor’s appointment, the pair made their way to the armourer, getting Jesse measured, both as human and wolf, for various pieces of armour and equipment that would help him when they ended up going out to hunt. To help keep him quiet as well as to keep him from getting any deadly injuries, as Genji explained as he was tapping away on his phone.

And a few hours later, they both collapsed into Genji’s bed, chatting away like old friends yet both keeping from mentioning certain things from their pasts. Jesse steering away from anything about Overwatch and Blackwatch, Genji distracting Jesse with a not-so-innocent innuendo whenever the topic reached his family business. They fell asleep like that, facing each other in Genji’s bed. Genji went first, his breathing slow and soft as Jesse watched his chest rise and lower itself for almost an hour before he also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading, feel free to comment if you notice any inconsistencies or odd things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the second day. Aka a long af buildup chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I seem unable to not write over 1500 words per chapter of this thing.  
> (This chapter is 5 words longer than the first one actually)  
> Also I planned posting this Saturday, but it's 20 minutes until Saturday in my timezone so here.

Jesse woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being cooked, and the bed Genji-less. He got up, stretching his sore limbs as he stood, his left shoulder throbbing slightly from not having removed his prosthetic the night before.

He followed the smell of breakfast, as well as the sound of Genji’s voice and Hanzo’s chuckles. Genji was speaking, rather loudly, about something in Japanese, tone happy and joking. A few sentences followed by Hanzo’s laughter, then a reply Jesse couldn’t make out as he slowly walked to the kitchen. He recognised the smell as pancakes as he got closer, his mouth watering slightly.

Stepping into the kitchen he was met by the sight of Hanzo stood by the stove, presumably making the pancakes, wearing a dark blue robe and his hair down for once. Genji, whom was sat on the island next to the sink, his back to Jesse, was less dressed than one probably should be in a kitchen, a pair of purple shorts of the variety that didn’t really cover anything clinging to his hips and a towel laid beside him on the counter, his bright green hair wet and some parts of his skin glittering with water Genji had failed to dry off after his shower. On display was most of his skin, scars littering more of it than Jesse had first thought, a tattoo of a green dragon snaking from his left thigh, up his side and ending with its head on his right shoulder, effectively covering most of his back. Jesse swallowed hard, coughing slightly to clear his throat. The sound grabbing Genji’s attention and the ninja turned, grinning at Jesse as he spun around until he was on his knees on top of the counter, facing him.

“Morning sleepyhead.” He teased and Jesse considered for a moment which god was most likely to be real and respond to his prayer as his eyes lingered on Genji’s abdomen and chest for a moment before snapping his gaze up to his face.

Genji’s chest was mostly unmarred by scars, surprisingly, a pair of striking white scars running under his chest, and a few on his sides and lower abdomen, most likely from puncture-wounds from the size and placement. A piece of Kanji halfway covered by Genji’s shorts decorated his right hip, as well as a few more on his legs and chest.

“Mornin’.” Jesse nodded slightly, not noticing the glare from Hanzo as Jesse quite obviously struggled to not stare a hole into Genji’s body. “I smelled me some breakfast.” Jesse quickly stated, keeping his brown eyes locked with Genji’s amber ones. “Figured I’d join in on eating it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something to eat.” Genji near purred, and Jesse felt his body tense with the implication. “Hanzo is, surprisingly, quite a decent cook.” He continued, earning a grunt from Hanzo, followed by a piece of burnt pancake hitting his cheek.

“Oops. Hand slipped.” Came from Hanzo, and Genji could hear the smug grin on his face in his voice, a pout on Genji’s own though it quickly disappeared as he was handed a plate stacked with pancakes, being replaced with a huge grin.

“Oh, Jesse could you get me syrup from the cupboard? And the whipped cream from the fridge... Oh and a banana?” Genji asked, voice so sweet and kind that Jesse found himself grabbing all three items almost before he’d been asked, handing them to Genji on the counter as Hanzo muttered something about a healthy diet. Genji in return making a huge point out of covering the first pancake in syrup and cream, rolling it up as much as he could and making a show out of taking a huge bite of it. Some of the cream and syrup dripping out onto the second pancake as Genji made a noise that almost sounded orgasmic, eating his pancake.

Hanzo scoffed slightly at the noise, shaking his head as he placed a second plate on the counter next to Genji, removing the pan from the heat. “I’m hoping you’ll clean up before I get back, Genji. I’d rather not deal with dried-up batter again.” There was a warning in his voice, though Genji just waves him off, devouring the rest of his pancake before pushing the second plate towards Jesse.

“Yeah yeah, I won’t leave the bowl for you to clean tomorrow.” Genji licked some cream of his fingers, Jesse considered if it could be illegal to be so alluring, and waved goodbye to Hanzo as the man brushed past Jesse on his way out.

“Where he going?” Jesse asked, accepting the plate and looking at the incredibly flat pancakes, reminiscing of his childhood with huge fluffy ones as he slowly ate the first pancake.

“Some meeting in Tokyo. Some siren has been causing trouble near a water supply.” Genji replied, starting on his second pancake, this one covered in a thinner layer of cream, and some banana slices. “Someone’s paying a good price to have her caught.”

“Huh, worked with a siren once. Gorgeous girl, a bit iffy around water though.” Jesse shrugged, eating his own breakfast at a much slower pace than Genji.

“They tend to be.” Genji shrugged as he devoured the last of his pancakes, licking his fingers clean and sucking on them slightly as Jesse forced himself to keep his eyes on his own plate.

“So, what’s on today’s schedule?” Jesse asked, hoping to make Genji stop his assault on Jesse’s none-too-innocent imagination.

“A walk, meditation, lunch, some training, dinner, then a party.” Genji said, picking up his phone from beside him on the counter, tapping lazily at the screen. “Don’t tell Hanzo about the walk or the party though, he’ll probably be rather angry about me letting you outside our grounds this soon.”

“We goin’ to a party?” Jesse asked, ignoring the urge to joke about walking a dog for now. “Anythin’ fancy darlin’, or won’t I need a full suit ‘cus I can’t say I own one?”

“Nothing fancy... Though on that note I should probably take you shopping for some new clothes. No offense but I’d rather you don’t wear those for years to come, and your blanket-thing seems like it could need a wash.” Genji looked up from his phone, scanning over Jesse’s outfit quickly, “Yeah. We’ll drop by some stores before our walk.”

“It’s not a blanket-thing, it’s a serape.” Jesse defended, placing his now empty plate on the counter, “But if you’re offering I’ll gladly take some new scrubs.” He shrugged, feeling his shoulder protest slightly from a night sleeping with the prosthetic on.

Genji sucked some air through his teeth, raising an eyebrow as he met Jesse’s eyes, “Yeah, serape or whatever then. Doesn’t mean you get to wear something dirty, other than me of course.” He replied, eyes twinkling mischievously as Jesse’s face heated up. “You done eating?”

Jesse nodded, coughing slightly. “Sure am darlin’.” He nodded again, absentmindedly itching at his aching shoulder as Genji slid off the counter with all the grace of a ninja.

“Then wait here and I’ll be back in a moment.” Genji states as he wanders out of the kitchen, leaving Jesse to his own devices. Jesse used that time to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, as well as putting away the remaining batter for later use. He’d never much liked messy kitchens, especially the smell of stale, slowly rotting food. His time in Blackwatch had solidified that hatred, nights of insomnia spent clearing away any messes left by nobody having the time or energy to clean away. He stood by the sink, musing over the memories until a voice sounded behind him and he turned.

“You ready to go, cowboy?” Genji grinned, the shorts having been replaced by a pair of equally un-hiding pants, and a loose tank top, his green hair styled and away from his face. Jesse nodded in reply, taking a step towards Genji and following him out of the apartment and down to the first floor. “You got any experience sneaking around?” Genji asked, leading Jesse through a hallway.

“S’pose I do. Had to do my fair share of sneaking back in the day.” He shrugged, glancing around slightly and half-expecting a guard to appear out of nowhere.

“Then you should have no trouble following.” Genji’s grin could be heard on his voice as his walking turned into a jog, then a sprint before he near flew out a balcony door and jumped off, landing on a branch just below the Balcony and easily climbing down. Jesse however was slightly more wary of falling, assessing the route before deciding to fuck it and jumping after, almost slipping off the branch a he landed but quickly righting himself and getting the rest of the way down.

“And what was that for, exactly?” Jesse asked, adrenaline pumping in his veins from his near-fall as Genji let out a laugh, the grin still plastered to his face

“The guards may end up telling Hanzo if we leave through the door. Besides, this is much more fun.” Genji stepped towards Jesse, and Jesse stepped back, his back flush against the castle wall as Genji got on his toes, just barely not touching Jesse’s chest with his own, “makes it more... exciting, don’t you agree?” He purred, lips brushing Jesse’s ear as soft hands ran up his arms. Jesse’s breath catching in his throat as Genji spoke again, “I suppose it’s the thought of maybe being caught that makes me like it so much.” He whispered, hands now resting on Jesse’s chest.

A soft kiss was pressed to Jesse’s neck before suddenly Genji disappeared from him, grinning as he stood a bit away from Jesse, watching the flustered American try to gather his thoughts. “Come on, we don’t have too much time.” He teased, turning and starting to walk towards the road, leaving Jesse to gather himself for a few seconds before he was stumbling after Genji, easily keeping up with the slow pace the ninja for once kept as they walked the short way into the city of Hanamura, Genji talking and explaining things the whole way there even if Jesse just barely heard a thing, his focus mostly on how his neck was still hot, and how he almost felt Genji’s lips there still.

They ended up stopping by almost every clothing store in Hanamura, Genji picking out outfits for Jesse to try and Jesse doing so willingly while Genji picked out even more, as well as a few for himself. Chatting with various locals about himself and his brother’s recent hunt for a harpy that had been bothering a few farmers just outside town, a few older ladies thanking him in excess on the street as they stopped him, handing over small tokens of thanks. Which were mostly flowers, much to Jesse’s surprise. At around lunchtime, they had spent all their time wandering through stores and being stopped, and Jesse felt hunger gnawing on his patience as Genji was stopped by yet another local, this one a younger lady he spoke animatedly with for a few moments before she had to run off, waving back at them as she disappeared around a corner.

“Let’s grab lunch?” Genji suggested and Jesse agreed almost before he was done speaking, letting Genji lead him to a ramen shop that Jesse remembered Genji mentioning as having “the best ramen in the entirety of Asia, at least.” They grabbed some takeaway, Genji gracefully offering to carry the bag since Jesse had his hands full of clothing, and Jesse gladly agreed, making their way back to Shimada castle and this time just walking through the main entrance, Genji seemingly not caring about his brother being told about them walking into the castle together.

Lunch was uneventful minus Jesse choking on some of the broth as Genji told him the story of how one of his past lovers had confronted him in Rikimaru one time, trying to bribe Genji into taking him back by buying him a single mochi ball and exclaiming his love in front of the other customers. Ending up with having himself removed and banned from the premises by the owner, whom had apologised to Genji over and over for the entirety of his meal for the embarrassing display. Genji had, obviously, not been too affected by the event and kept returning for the delicious ramen.

Their training that day was more focused on Jesse in his human form, learning how to navigate around Genji with his gun with neither being harmed, but also on how he could easier get out of harm’s way when in wolf form. And while Genji cooled down by meditating afterwards, Jesse sat with him in the garden having a smoke. And for once since Blackwatch had disappeared, Jesse felt like he belonged. Their training had gone incredibly well, both man and werewolf easily dancing around each other as they fought various training bots and Jesse escaping with just a small nick to his side from having misjudged a landing and gotten a splinter from landing on the wooden floor. And despite Genji’s immense amount of flirting, the man wasn’t pushy. Leaving Jesse be most of the time, and only shooting out an innuendo or flirty remark whenever he sensed Jesse getting too caught up.

And as little as Jesse wanted to admit it to himself, he could feel himself falling for the ninja. Which, considering his plan to run off at first opportune moment, was something he’d rather not have happen. But with Genji’s almost constantly grinning face, hard work as they trained, near constant chatter and not to forget absolutely gorgeous genes, Jesse could just hope Genji was also falling for him. And though Genji was rather hard to read, he did seem genuine whenever he mentioned any of his former lovers, or joked about wanting Jesse to fuck him. But still, Jesse could only hope for a miracle. Or rather, hope that Genji was as genuine as he seemed with his jokes. That it wasn’t just Genji being a tease, or trying to trick Jesse for that matter, but that there laid at least a small amount of truth behind the jokes and innuendos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading, as said there is a lot of build up in this chapter, but I can promise you that Jesse won't have his dear ol' heart broken, and that the party will have some shit going the fuck down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji brings Jesse to a party and they drink quite a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me tooth and nail(claw?). Sorry about it.

After dinner Genji had disappeared into his private bathroom for almost an hour while Jesse sat on the couch, sipping at a cup of sake Genji had offered him with their meal and Jesse had been too flustered to deny. And when Genji emerged from his bedroom, the air was sucked out of Jesse’s lungs.

Genji had changed from his previous outfit, pants and shirt being replaced with a pair of black shorts, almost as tight as the purple ones from earlier, a loose top hanging off his one shoulder, while almost falling off the other. A black choker hugged his pale neck, and his eyes were surrounded by a thin layer of red eyeliner.

“You enjoying the view, cowboy?” Genji teased, grinning broadly as he slowly turned around, giving Jesse a full view of his outfit and body. Jesse’s eyes following the dragon tattoo down from Genji’s right shoulder to his mid-thigh, swearing silently in Spanish before returning his gaze to Genji’s head as he turned to face him again. The grin even wider by now if possible.

“Am indeed, darlin’.” Jesse drawled, emptying the rest of his sake and wrinkling his nose slightly at the burn from the alcohol going down his throat before he stood up. “D’ I need to wear somethin’ similar?” He asked, earning a snort from Genji

“Gods no. I’ve already laid out your clothes for you, but you’ll have to shower first. I can’t have my guest looking unclean.” Genji replied, grabbing himself a new cup of sake as he made his way towards Jesse, “So go. We have to leave in half an hour.”

And with that he nudged Jesse off towards the bathroom, and Jesse reluctantly went inside, taking a quick shower and deciding against using any of the overly fancy soaps that littered the room, sticking to basics. He got out after a few minutes, drying himself off and combing through his hair and beard, deciding against shaving.

The outfit Genji had laid out was thankfully more covering than what he himself wore. A pair of rather nice jeans and a plaid shirt which Jesse gladly put on. Though as he stood in the mirror buttoning his shirt, he saw something black and leathery laying neatly under where the clothes had been. Jesse stopped, taking a more thorough look at the item. He picked it up, examining the item before quickly placing it back down onto the counter, staring at what he now realised was a fucking collar. It had to be a joke, he doubted even Genji would want him to wear a collar out in public. He did however pick it up again after he finished buttoning up his shirt, walking out of the bathroom to find Genji lounging on the couch like a rather large, incredibly smug cat.

“The hell is this for, darlin’?” Jesse asked, holding up the collar as Genji turned his head, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked Jesse over before looking at the collar, a face-splitting grin appearing on his lips.

“It’s a collar. In case you misbehave, pup.” Genji teased, standing up. “Keep it in your pocket if you don’t wanna wear it.” He shrugged, stretching his limbs. “I’d just rather not have to deal with you misbehaving without being able to punish you.”

“I’ll just not misbehave then.” Jesse replied, but still put the collar in his back pocket. “We leavin’ soon?”

“Sure. Never hurts to start early.” Genji grinned, making his way to the door and pulling on a coat that easily reached to his mid-thigh before walking out, Jesse trailing just behind him as they took the same route out of the castle as before, though this time without Jesse almost falling off the branch.

They made their way into the city much slower than they had earlier, chatting the whole walk down, with Genji actually leaving room for Jesse to talk, until they got to the club Genji had picked out for the evening. The club easily stood out, surrounded by older shops and family owned businesses, the neon lights bright and glaring. It was fairly new, the façade still fancy and clean, and with a line of people waiting outside, chatting amongst themselves.

Genji walked straight past the queue, chatting animatedly to Jesse as the pair were let into the club by one of the bouncers, whom greeted him by name as they entered the locale. Genji waving dismissively at him before pulling Jesse with him, shedding the coat as soon as they entered and dropping it off at the coatroom, not bothering with the tags and safety measurements to rather drag Jesse to the bar, rattling off an order of drinks in Japanese and handing Jesse a rather fancy looking shot-glass filled with clear liquid before the American could process what was going on.

“Drink up. You’ll need it.” Genji teased, quickly downing one of his own shots. Jesse did as he was told, finishing his own shot as Genji downed his third, the ninja grinning widely at the cowboy before pulling him off towards the VIP section, chattering on about something Jesse couldn’t quite catch over the music.

~

“’s what yer sayin’ is, he jus’ got up and left?” Jesse slurred, far too many drinks later, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he looked over Genji. Jesse was a tired drunk, leaning on anything and anyone and nursing his beer slowly, holding it close to him as if letting it go would hurt.

Genji was all toothy grins and flustered cheeks, flirting even more than without the amount of alcohol currently in his system. “Mhm, didn’t even bother wishing goodbye to the guardmen.” Another thing Jesse noted as Genji had more alcohol, his English became more rough, simple sentences followed by a wrinkled nose as he muttered about English being hard and stupid.

“Damn. Even after tha’ whole evening?” Jesse asked, taking another sip of his beer.

“I know! You’d think he at least called or something.” Genji snorted, head resting against the back of the couch they sat on.

“I know I would ‘ave. Has to be a crime leaving such a pretty boy with no call or anythin’.” Jesse muttered, shaking his head.

“You’re really sweet, Jesse.” Genji said with a soft sigh, downing the last remains of his drink and scooting closer to the American

“Try my darndest to be, darlin’.” Jesse replied, locking his eyes with Genji as the ninja moved closer, stopping when their lips were mere centimetres apart.

“Well, you do a nice job.” Genji whispered before closing the space between them, soft lips pressing against Jesse’s, Jesse’s hand resting on Genji’s hips as he felt his heart skip a beat.

 

They parted shortly after to catch their breaths, though Genji was soon straddling Jesse’s waist, lips pressing against Jesse’s in hot needy kisses, pulling low groans from the cowboy as Genji’s hands ran all over Jesse’s body. Tangling in his hair, squeezing gently on his biceps, nails digging ever so slightly into his sides.

As they parted once more, Jesse leaned his forehead against Genji’s, swallowing hard as he reached one hand up to caress Genji’s cheek, keeping his eyes on the ninja’s face. “You okay, darlin’?” He whispered, not daring to speak too loud in case this was all just a glorious dream.

The soft laugh that escaped Genji made Jesse grin, “Very.” Genji whispered back, eyes opening to gaze into the werewolf’s. “Should we return somewhere private?”

“We should.” Jesse agreed, rising from the couch with Genji, hands linking as they hurried out of the club and back towards the castle. Genji’s face still flushed though whether from excitement or the alcohol Jesse was unsure of.

 

They entered the castle quickly, hurrying past guards and up several stairs, through doors and into Genji’s bed. Managing to keep their hands off each other until they entered the room, Jesse quickly grabbing Genji and pulling him into himself, kissing him feverishly as they stumbled back towards the bed.

Jesse’s shirt was ripped off, buttons popping off and disappearing somewhere on the floor before he was pushed onto the bed, giving him a great view of Genji as the ninja slowly stripped down to nothing, clothes long forgotten as he crawled onto the bed with Jesse, pressing their lips together as he undid his pants and belt, making quick work of removing the last of Jesse’s clothing.

As soon as Jesse’s underwear came off, Genji pushed him onto his back, and Jesse let him. Even if the wolf inside him told him to fight the tiny human for dominance, he laid still. Allowing Genji to place kisses down his chest and abdomen, licking a strip up Jesse’s cock when he got there. Jesse letting out a low hiss in response.

Genji hummed in reply, easily taking Jesse into his mouth and sucking him in as Jesse watched in awe, back arching and a loud groan escaping his lips as Genji kept going, head moving slowly for what felt like years before pulling off with a low moan.

Jesse kept his eyes locked on Genji as he straddled his hips once more, slowly lowering himself onto Jesse and moaning loudly as Jesse entered him. Genji moved slowly at first, hips moving in a slow, almost torturous way before picking up speed as Genji’s moans increased in volume.

Jesse kept still at first, moaning where he laid. Though he soon found himself sitting up, pulling Genji into a heated kiss and digging his fingers into his hips, urging the ninja to move faster with kisses and subtle movements of his hands, both men chasing their ecstasy.

~

Waking up next to Genji the morning after was a joy, yet also a worry. The ninja’s neck and chest was covered in bites and small bruises, left by Jesse’s mouth during the many hours they spent together the night before.

Jesse’s neck was just as covered, though the smaller bruises on Genji’s hips were unmatched by any of his own. Jesse sat up, turning to check his watch and noting he’d somehow remembered removing his prosthetic before falling asleep, which was one positive. He reached over to the clock and checked the time, 11.18, before deciding to lay back down, pulling Genji close just to hold him for a few more moments. Said ninja letting out a whine as he buried his face in the pillow

“five more minutes.” Genji whined loudly, startling a laugh from Jesse, which in turn caused Genji to whine more. About loud Americans and wanting tea, then about Jesse falling asleep too fast the night before. Though the last one was said more teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio's first hunt together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that this chapter is a mess.  
> Also I had some mental shit + a writer's block so I apologise for this taking forever BUT there will be a new one soon

The next few weeks were spent building a sort of unwritten schedule, consisting of training times, meals, walks through the surrounding areas, sneaking out to party and fucking. Sprinkled with the occasional moments of bothering Hanzo. And soon enough, arrived the day of their first mission together, all three.

 

A manananggal, quite near where Genji and Hanzo had hunted a harpy just before Jesse arrived. Though this one was much more violent, and seemingly angry. Not exactly a good first hunt, even for a werewolf.

A farmer’s wife had been found by the fence of one farm near the forest, body ripped open and bloody, only the lady’s face having been left unharmed. Her face twisted into an expression of pain and horror, her wife was screaming for her life as she was held back by Jesse, the American trying to calm her to no avail as she sobbed and screamed.

That day and following night were spent tracking down the manananggal, Jesse as a wolf, sniffing for traces as Hanzo walked near him, still untrusting of the wolf. And Genji bouncing about the treetops above them, ending leaves down towards them with every movement as he kept on watch for the manananggal, autumn making them fall off if he as much as leaned. Or, that was what he claimed when Hanzo got a bunch of leaves stuck in his hair and started chewing him out for being far less careful with his movements than he should be.

 

It took them eight hours to find the manananggal, hiding up in a cave, carved into a hill, screeching at them as they get near. Genji stayed hidden in the treetops, feeding information to Hanzo and Jesse trough connected communication devices as they halt to a stop. Hanzo drawing his bow and Jesse growling angrily towards the manananggal, ready to attack.

“There may be a nest.” Genji informs them, “Try to lure it away and I’ll check for offspring. There’s a clearing to your left, and a canyon just beyond that so be careful.” There is another shriek as the manananggal’s upper body leaps up into the air, readying to attack, “Oh and Jesse? Don’t get yourself killed on our first hunt, yeah?” Jesse replies with a low snort, barking at the manananggal as Hanzo shoots an arrow that just nearly misses the creature’s leg, riling her up enough for it to take chase after the man and wolf.

The pair ran to the clearing Genji had told them of, using it to launch another attack, an arrow hitting the manananggal’s leg and making it flap its wings angrily before it dove towards them, Hanzo jumping out of the way and into a nearby tree as Jesse ran in the other direction, before sprinting around and joining back up with Hanzo.

“There is a bit of an issue.” Genji’s voice came over their coms, his breathing shallow and pained

“What?” Hanzo snapped back as he fired another arrow, hitting the manananggal’s wing and watching as it fell into a screeching heap on the ground before taking off again into the air to get out of harm’s way.

“There’s another one. It’s fucking huge, and seems rather unhappy.” Genji was running, judging by the sound of wind coming through the com, “So I suggest attacking it or running away One of the two would work. I’m on my way towards you now.”

They didn’t get a chance to run, the manananggal diving down to attack. Forcing Hanzo to shoot another arrow at it, hitting it before it could grab onto Jesse.

“Why didn’t you kill the first one?” Hanzo barked trough the com, stepping back into the forest where it would be harder for the manananggal to attack him.

“Because the second one didn’t take kindly to me entering the cave.” Genji snapped back as he appeared in the clearing nearby, his eyes widening slightly in horror as he saw the first manananggal lie on the ground, writhing in pain next to a growling Jesse. “Think you two could handle the second one while I run back to the cave?” He asked, shooting his brother a grin.

“Think we could. Just hurry, I’d rather not have to mop up your mutt from the forest floor.” Hanzo shot back as he drew another arrow, Jesse snorting and jumping onto manananggal on the ground, using his front paw to tear into its wings as it screamed in pain.

“I think the mutt can take care of himself just fine.” Genji replied before turning and running off back towards the cave as the second manananggal appeared over the treetops, screeching horribly as it saw the mangled form of its mate and diving down to attack. Hanzo was quick to release an arrow, piercing into the creature’s side but not enough to make it give up.

The manananggal dove into Jesse, whom just barely managed to jump away from it without any major damage. A loud whimper escaping the wolf as a long claw made a deep cut on his side.

Hanzo watched on in horror for a moment before shouting, managing to grab the creature’s attention for just long enough to place an arrow between its eyes. “Genji, get to fixing this right now!” He shouted over the com

“I’m on it, _brother_.” Came Genji’s reply, followed by, “It’s done. I’ll meet up with you now.” A few moments after as Hanzo had fired three more arrows, piercing both creatures to the ground.

“Hurry. We need to get away before they wake again.” Hanzo said as he made his way to Jesse, said wolf glaring up at him as Hanzo checked on the wound, Jesse’s fur streaked with blood, though it was nothing serious. “You’ll live.” He stated, standing back up as they heard rustling from behind, Genji appearing between some branches.

“Both alive?” He asked with a grin, both Hanzo and Jesse nodding affirmingly. “Then let’s get the hell out of here.” Genji continued, bouncing back up into the treetops and out of sight, leaves falling and marking a path towards the waiting car. Hanzo starting to run after with Jesse right behind them.

The trio got to the car after almost an hour of running and jogging, Genji chattering on for almost the entire time, going on about creatures him and Hanzo had killed in the forest before, explaining which ones were valued highest, why they hadn’t captured the manananggal and so on. Hanzo on the other hand stayed almost eerily silent, the only noises coming from the older Shimada being hums of approval whenever Genji recollected a particularly interesting hunt and annoyed snorts when Genji started joking around, or refused to stop flirting with Jesse.

 

As they got to the car, Genji helped Jesse remove what little armour they had managed to find that fit him on such short notice, while Hanzo removed his own. The older Shimada shooting curious glances towards the werewolf as Genji kept speaking as he removed Jesse’s armour. Sharing stories from previous hunts him and Hanzo had been on, and stories from their childhood with less badly-hidden frustration and sadness than Hanzo himself would receive when he tried speaking to his brother of their shared memories.

“Are you ready to leave?” Hanzo asked as he placed his own armour into a large metal box in the trunk of the car, next to another box of similar size which would contain Genji’s, and a smaller one for Jesse’s.

“In a moment brother.” Genji replied, placing his own armour in the second box, Hanzo glancing at the two sets and wondering for a moment over the rather striking differences.

Hanzo’s armour was heavier, made to protect him from teeth, claws and being rammed into by large ground-based creatures, though his arm with the dragon’s mark was left uncovered to easier allow him to use their power. His legs would be slightly less covered to make silent running easier, sharp claws adorning the feet to make him able to climb almost any surface quickly. The armour was a deep blue metal, adorned with various spells and charms for safekeeping and enhancing his abilities.

Genji’s was lighter. Made to withstand short falls, and spells, as well as air-based attackers. It was divided into far more pieces than Hanzo’s, leaving every joint able to move freely, allowing Genji to climb and bounce around the treetops as if he himself was made of air. His feet had matching talons, made to grip onto branches and keep him balanced as he nearly flew around in the trees above Hanzo. The armour was a soft green, with his dragon painted along the back and pieces of soft, dyed fur strategically placed to make him blend into the leaves more easily.

Jesse’s armour mostly consisted of a piece of metal, keeping his soft belly safe in case he’d been attacked by anything that would be aiming to kill a werewolf. It had been the only piece large enough to fit around the werewolf’s abdomen comfortably, while also not being a sacred piece of armour.

 

The trio got into the car after placing every piece of armour safely in their respective boxes in the back, Hanzo sitting with his back to the driver, and Genji lounging on the entire back row with Jesse on the floor, the werewolf’s head in Genji’s lap as the ninja kept chattering on about seemingly anything and everything.

The omnic driver took them back to Shimada castle, the soft whirring of its engine soothing Hanzo as he watched his brother and the werewolf in silence, listening to their one-sided conversation.

There was no secret that Genji was sleeping with the werewolf. The walls were thick in their private quarters so Hanzo hadn’t had the displeasure of hearing anything. But for one, Hanzo was not a stupid man. Second, his brother seemed to have trouble keeping to his bedroom. And third, Genji had never been one to keep quiet about whomever he was fucking.

Hanzo was, in all honesty, more surprised his brother hadn’t been louder about his newly acquired lover. Genji had always been loud about his opinions, interests and whomever he fancied, though for this once, Genji seemed rather interested in keeping their relationship quiet and out of the public eye.

The trio entered their private quarters before parting, Hanzo leaving to get changed to more formal clothing before bringing the news of their successful mission to the elders, as was part of the job which Genji happily slipped from doing at any possibility.

Hanzo didn’t mind it, it was easier holding the meeting quick and painless without the elders feeling the need to berate Genji, and the faster the meeting was over, the faster Hanzo could leave it.

As he exited his bedroom, making sure he looked presentable in one of the large mirrors scatter about their apartment, he heard low swears exiting the werewolf’s room, followed by a low reply from Genji which Hanzo couldn’t make out, but sounded awfully sarcastic from the tone.

Hanzo let out a low chuckle, shaking his head slightly before exiting the apartment, his smile disappearing as he made his way to the elders’ sanctuary. Replaced with his usual scowl, shoulders tensing as he entered.

“The Manananggal has been disposed of.” Was his report, standing in front of their counsil. “By protocol. They will not return too soon.”

“And the werewolf? Did it manage?” Came the question from one by the table

“He survived. With only a shallow cut.” Hanzo nodded, the reply earning a few annoyed tuts from a few of the elders

“Will your brother soon tire of his newest pet?” Came from the self-proclaimed leader.

“I doubt he will. And what does it matter? Genji is happy with having him and so be it.” Hanzo frowned, arms crossing over his chest

“It would be no good for your family name if your sibling were to get killed by a werewolf. Especially one he calls his ‘pet’.”

“He won’t be. The wolf can do him no harm.” Hanzo barked, scowling. “You have what you need to keep books in order on our hunts. Good bye.” He turned, storming out of the room.

There had been a time when he had ignored the elders’ remarks, treating them as nothing more than words. Though after the less than honourable end Genji’s first lover met when Genji had refused ending their relationship, Hanzo had taken to worry more. He had at first been tasked with separating the pair, though when he had refused the elders had hired a man to do it for him, leaving Genji in shatters once he was told his boyfriend had been found dead. And Hanzo had since tried to spare his brother from the elders’ disapproval and anger, though it had been hard he did not regret it for a moment. Seeing Genji be able to live his youth, enjoying himself, partying and taking whoever he wanted to bed, Hanzo had been jealous at first. Though now he couldn’t find himself able to be, too happy to be able to see his brother alive and enjoying himself.

As Hanzo walked through the hallways, he made a stop by the shrine to pray. Sat by the shrine meditating into the early hours, collecting and resting his mind by the shrines for his lost parents and ancestors. Praying for himself and his brother’s wellbeing, for their freedom from the elders, and for their lives in future hunts.

Hanzo prayed, hoped, to not see Genji as he himself had been locked up from his youth. Prayed for him to find happiness. Prayed for him to be able to break free from the elders’ grasps should they ever try to grab him harder.

Prayed. For his own freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, ta for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly smut. Pre-warning for rather strong language, as well as what I /think/ is rather kinky sex, as well as Genji's genetalia being described in as much detail as I could deal with at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me, and my friend said he got worried bc I was typing so quick in class and when I explained I was writing some smut, he had to read a lil, and I have never seen him more surprised.  
> Also, I regret to inform you all that I'm very asexual, and this chapter may be a bit oddly written. Any mistakes are up for correcting tho.  
> Also I switch between who is more dominant in this pairing almost constantly.

“Hold still.”

“Fuck darlin’. That.. Fuck!”

“I told you you’d need to stay still.”

“Still fucking hurts.”

“Because you keep squirming.”

“Because it hurts, pumpkin.”

“I warned you before it started. Now please stay still so this will look pretty.”

“Fuck, fine.”

“thank you.”

“… It still fucking hurts though...”

Genji lets out a loud snort at that, shaking his head as he looks back down at the stitching on Jesse’s right side, gently pulling on the thread and continuing to stitch up the wound. It wasn’t too deep, and it had almost stopped bleeding by now but it was wide enough that it needed treating and Jesse hadn’t been too keen on visiting the doctor again, so Genji had offered to stitch him up with a minimal amount of painkillers.

“So, wanna tell me why you can stitch a man up?” Jesse asked as Genji finished up, letting out a pained grunt as he sat up on the counter, trying to look down at his side to see the wound but failing miserably.

“Our father figured it’d be useful for us to learn more than just basic first aid in case we got into an accident while hunting. Doubt he meant for me to use it to keep a werewolf from bleeding on my bed but who’s to say.” The last part was said in a teasing tone as Genji put away the remaining thread, throwing out the needle he’d used. “Can you move around okay?”

“Think so.” Jesse slid off the counter as he spoke, stretching his arms slowly above his head. “Thanks for stitching me up, darlin’.”

“Ah, it’s nothing. It is my responsibility to keep you alive after all.” Genji shrugged, putting the first aid kit back. “Now come on, I’m tired.” He said as he turned, walking towards his bedroom without waiting for Jesse’s reply.

“What’cha mean it’s your responsibility to keep me alive?” Jesse asked as he walked after, dropping the bloody shirt he’d used to clean off most of the blood into Genji’s hamper as they entered the room, “I can take care of myself, ya know.”

“Clearly. But you’re still technically my dog.” Genji replied, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor, “and, considering I’m quite certain the elders are currently either berating Hanzo for something or telling him to make sure I don’t let my dog run wild, they’ll probably be thrilled you got hurt.” He sighed at that, pulling off his pants and throwing them at the wall by the hamper, making Jesse frown

“That why you agreed to not take me to the doctor? ‘cuz you don’t want the ‘elders’ knowing I got a scratch?” Jesse asked as he pulled off his own pants, picking up Genji’s from the floor and dropping both into the hamper

“They were pissed when Hanzo agreed to let me keep you. Something about werewolves being untrustworthy and not wanting me to get killed by one.” Genji snorted, “As if they’d care if I got harmed.” Genji sat on the bed, itching his leg before scooting back to the mountain of pillows, resting his back against them as he watched Jesse.

“Don’t they gotta like, take care of ya or somethin’?” Jesse asked, crawling onto the bed to join him.

“No. All they care about is the company being successful and being safe and comfortable in their own homes.” Genji sighed in annoyance, “Hanzo is supposed to be the one in charge here, yet they berate and treat him like a child at every opportunity. They refuse to let him do anything they don’t think fits with _their_ vision.”

“I could kill them?” Jesse suggested, laying back on the pillows and resting his hands under his head, grinning wolfishly up at Genji, “Haven’t tasted human in a few years now.” It was a joke for the most part, yet Jesse knew that if it was needed he would gladly kill anyone who threatened Genji. Or his brother, really.

Genji let out a laugh at that, “I doubt you’d succeed. They have more guards than even Hanzo had after our father passed, and I’d rather not have you get hurt.”

“You’d be surprised at how sneaky I can be, darlin’.” Jesse grinned, reaching his hand out to take Genji’s, bringing the hand to his lips and kissing it gently. “You just wanna sleep, honey?”

“No.” Genji’s reply was as fast as he was. In a moment he was on top of Jesse’ straddling his hips and pressing their lips together hard. “Want you first.” He whispered against Jesse’s lips, and Jesse growled in response.

“Sure thing, doll.” Jesse growled, hands roaming over Genji’s torso before coming to rest at his hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh. “Gonna make ya scream ‘til you forget all ‘bout anything but my dick inside you.”

“Ah fuck, yes.” Genji breathed out, his fingers on one hand tangling in Jesse’s hair, pulling just hard enough for it to be on the verge of painful. “Make me scream, mutt.” Genji hissed, his other hand moving down Jesse’s chest, nails digging into the skin hard enough to leave marks as Jesse sneered in reply, the wolf in him growling at the lack of control.

“Ya keep talkin’ like that, pretty boy, and I won’t stop even if you beg me to.” Came Jesse’s reply, pulling a moan from Genji which widened Jesse’s grin, “oh? Ya like bein’ talked down to? Think those elders would like knowin’ the precious gem of this clan likes being treated like some cheap slut?”

“fuck you.” Genji moaned as Jesse’s hand slid into his underwear, fingertips grazing just past his clit and coming to rest on his inner thigh. Genji losing more control at every passing moment as Jesse teased him, fingers moving slowly, just brushing past where Genji wanted him.

“Maybe I should fuck that dirty mouth of yours then, hm? Shut you up proper.” Jesse smirked, slowly sliding a finger inside Genji before he could reply, pressing their lips together hard and swallowing Genji’s pleasured gasp as well as his reply. “So nice and wet for me already. Such a good boy.” Jesse purred, moving his finger slowly inside Genji, pulling whines and gasps of pleasure from his throat. Genji’s legs trembling slightly on each side of Jesse’s hips.

At that, Jesse rolled them over, kissing a trail down Genji’s neck as he pressed another finger inside him, moving both as slowly as possible to pull as many whines from Genji as he could. His lips trailing down Genji’s torso, pressing against the scars on his way down gently.

“Jesse, please..” Genji breathed out, making Jesse’s eyes flick up to his face, his dick twitching at the sound as he placed a kiss just above the hem of Genji’s boxers.

“What’s that, pretty boy?” Jesse teased, curling his fingers inside Genji, “Please what?”

“Don’t tease me.” Genji moaned, his back arching off the bed as Jesse slowly pushed a third finger inside him.

“Ya gotta ask nicely, pretty thing.” Jesse grinned, his fingers squirming inside Genji, spreading him open with deliciously wet sounds.

“Fuck, please!” Genji whimpered, bucking his hips against Jesse’s hand.

“hmm, fine.” Jesse replied, slowly pulling down Genji’s boxers to his knees, not bothering to pull them all the way down as he attached his lips to Genji’s swollen clit, pressing a soft kiss to it, his beard scratching against Genji’s inner thighs and making the man whimper loudly.

Jesse smirked, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub as he curled his fingers inside Genji, moving them slowly as he tasted him, moving as slow as he could without stopping completely as Genji writhed and moaned, back arching and hands balling up in the blanket under them.

“Jesse please, faster.” Genji moaned, bucking his hips slightly in an attempt to make Jesse move his fingers faster, though much to his displeasure Jesse completely stopped, moving his face away and letting out a low tut.

“Ya can ask nicer than that, pretty thing.” Jesse replied, adding a third finger inside Genji and slowly spreading them, moving slowly.

“G-god, Jesse please! Please move faster, please!” Genji begged, nearly hysterical. And Jesse grinned as he complied, moving his fingers fast, pressing against any area that made Genji moan as he went down on him again, eating him out and assaulting the sensitive flesh to bring Genji to orgasm, a pleasured cry escaping Genji as he came, back arched almost unnaturally.

“Such a good boy.” Jesse praised as he slowly sat up, wiping his fingers clean as he moved his eyes from Genji’s dripping hole to his face, a soft smile on his face as he met Genji’s eyes, dark with lust and his face flushed. “think you can take being fucked, pretty? Want me to make you scream?” He asked as he pulled off his own underwear.

Genji nodded quickly, not trusting his voice as his breath came out shaky and he had far too much saliva in his mouth.

“Good boy.” Jesse grinned, grabbing Genji’s thighs and pulling him close, lining himself up with Genji’s entrance, leaning down and kissing him softly, “Gonna make sure those stuffy elders hear you scream for me. Gonna make them realise what a dirty slut you really are.”

Genji whined softly against Jesse’s lips, and Jesse slowly pushed inside him, stopping completely once he was fully inside Genji, letting the man adjust to his size before starting to slowly rock his hips, building his pace slowly until he was almost slamming into Genji, loud moans escaping the smaller man as he pulled on Jesse’s hair, his lips on Jesse’s neck sucking and biting enough to leave a mark.

“Mmh, you showin’ off your property pretty thing? What would people think knowing you get off on being fucked by a werewolf, hm?” Jesse grinned against Genji’s ear, sucking on the skin just beneath it, “To think Genji Shimada enjoys being fucked on the same creatures he is supposed to kill. What a dirty secret that must be.” Jesse moaned, Genji’s moans far louder than his own.

“S-shut up and do what you claimed you would, mutt.” Genji nearly hissed back, panting loudly against Jesse’s neck, “Or, are you scared you can’t make me scream even after all your talk.”

Jesse growled low in response, fingers tightening their grip on Genji’s hip as he bit down on his neck, slamming hard into him. Pulling a loud cry from Genji as Jesse felt him come again, his hand moving from Genji’s hip to thumb at his clit, forcing even more moans and soft cries from him.

 

They kept at it for what felt like years to Genji’s pleasure-dazed mind, his body burning with Jesse’s constant touch, the werewolf pulling out after he came. Though his hands continued moving, bringing Genji trough more orgasms than he’d been able to count by the end of it, Jesse expertly using his tongue as well as his hand to make Genji scream and sob for more even as his body shook from every press of Jesse’s tongue and every slight curl of his fingers.

After a quick gaze towards the clock on the wall, confirming that in reality it’d just been a few hours, Jesse let himself drop down onto the pillows next to Genji, his hand and jaw aching. Though the sounds he’d managed to pull from Genji along with the loud pants still escaping the man made it all worth it. And Jesse realised, as he pulled the smaller man close to press his lips against his warm, sweaty forehead, that he may just be in love.

“If you keep that up, I’m never letting you go.” Genji whispered, his voice hoarse and raw.

“I’ll make sure to do so then, darlin’.” Jesse murmured in reply, resting his face in Genji’s soft hair.

They stayed in bed long enough for Genji to catch his breath before he started squirming to get away, whining about being sticky and gross while Jesse laughed, easily picking Genji up from the bed and carrying him to the bathroom, placing them both into the tub as it filled with the flowery-scented mix of water and soap Genji was so fond of.

“Jesse?” He’d breathed out a few minutes into their bath, Jesse humming low in response from where he laid with his head resting on the edge, Genji sprawled on top of him. “I’m sorry about earlier. It’s not your fault what’s happening with the elders, but.” He hesitated a moment, making Jesse open his eyes, an eyebrow raised in question, “But, if you are willing to, I wouldn’t mind, and I doubt Hanzo would either really would, if a few of them were to disappear...” He said the last part slowly, amber eyes locking with Jesse’s brown. A mix of worry and determination fleeting over Genji’s face as he spoke.

“Oh?” Came Jesse’s reply, the werewolf licking his lips curiously, “anything for you, darlin’.” He said with a small nod, his hand on Genji’s hip squeezing gently in reassurance. A soft grin spreading on Genji’s face as the smaller man scooted up, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello children it's murder time.  
> Ta for reading. There is a reason why Genji doesn't have a dick, and we will come to that reason in a future chapter but for now just bear with me.  
> Also, there will be some gore soon. But it's not all just gonna be easy and straightforwards ya know. Because of this, the rating has been changed to E just in case


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My finals have not yet killed me, so now my immune system is trying to! It's been ages but I am back, and I now have some more plot. Not in this chapter tho!(jk there is a little plot)  
> This is mainly smut, and way too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna warn y'all in advance, that this chapter is pretty much dedicated to werewolf-based smut.  
> And that I personally believe young Genji was rather naive. Which is why in this fic, he is quite naive, and why he trusts Jesse so quickly. It's not because this is some "I trust you bc you must be my soulmate and we'll be happy forever!!!"-fic, and it WILL come back to bite Genji in the arse in the near future.  
> Also, I listened to "The scorpion and the frog"/"Trust me" from The Devil's Carnival while writing part of this and it's visible but fitting.  
> Also-Also, both Genji and Jesse are described as fast at various points. Between them, if they were to race on a straight-forwards line or through a not-too-dense forest, Jesse is by far the faster one while in wolf form, though Genji would easily win any contest that included getting over, under, or between obstacles or dense forest since he just, climbs.

This first lil part is completely skippable as it's just some Pet-specific werewolf-lore, just in case anyone's curious. The end is marked by>   **~~**

**1** , "the wolf" is partly the person, but the person is not the wolf. Or, the person is the human, the one in control most of the time.

**2** , every werewolf has three "forms", the human, the wolf, and the werewolf.   
The human is just a normal human, though they tend to have a bit more hair than other humans, may growl, snarl, make bark-like sounds, and sometimes howl without actually being completely in control of it(because of the wolf).   
Their wolf form is the wolf in looks, and some to a lot of it's behaviour, but the human is(in most cases) at least 10% in control, and is able to stop the wolf from for an example, ripping whole towns to shreds(In rare cases the human has less than 10% control, and that is usually feral werewolves.) And they can train themselves up to be in more control. On the scale, Jesse is at about 80%-90% control of his wolf form, thanks to Blackwatch.  
The werewolf is 50/50, and is what they turn to during the full moon, or if they are on the brink of being killed. Noone can, or would, actively chose to change to this form. In that form, both the human and the wolf are said to be equal in control, though every instinct is a lot stronger, and harder to ignore. The wolf wants to hunt, kill anyone in their way, or flee in this form, and the human usually just lets it, then tries to stop the wolf if it goes to far(read: tries to kill a human for no reason), which the wolf usually lets the human do as a "thank you" for letting the wolf fuck around.

**3** , shifting is a scale, sort of. From completely human to completely wolf, with the ability for only certain parts to be taken over by the wolf. Though senses can't really be altered so Jesse can't just choose to have super-good hearing, he needs the accompanying ears and skull, things like nails, teeth, and limbs can be altered without shifting the entire body. So if needed, Jesse can have claws to easier rip open presents, or dead bodies, without having to deal with the fur, or he can let his fur grow a bit and not be as cold, or fur+claws, which is usually made to scare off humans.

**4** , Some werewolves, like Jesse, has trained themselves to be as much in control of both their human and wolf forms as possible, though no matter how much training they go through, there is little controlling the werewolf form other than hoping the wolf will let the human lead them both out of death or possible murder charges.

**5** , You have to be born a werewolf. It's not transferred via bites or drinking werewolf blood or whatever, because I do not really understand exactly how that'd work out and it confuses me so my werewolf lore says no.

**6** , In rare cases, the wolf will take over every form, and will attack anyone on sight. This means the wolf needs to be put down, “taken in” by a certain not very friendly gang(Talon)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

* * *

“There is a party next weekend.” Genji stated the morning after, tapping idly on his phone as he exited his closet, once more brandishing little but a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Huh?” Jesse’s reply was quick, as he flung the pachimari he’d been examining back into the corner where he’d found it.

“In connection with the festival? Do you actively avoid checking the calendar or are you just too American to know?” Genji’s amused grin made the question seem just a tad less annoyed, the ninja walking over to the bed where Jesse was currently laying.

“Just that American, darling… What’s the party for?” Jesse itched the back of his head as he spoke, keeping an eye on Genji. For a moment amusing the thought of just how domestic their conversation seemed.

“In correlation with the spring festival, the clan holds a party for our _Business Partners_ to, _Enjoy Hanamura and all our city has to offer_.” Genji fell onto the bed as he spoke, as dramatically as only Genji could manage.

“And in reality?” Jesse drawled, turning his face towards Genji’s.

“We trade weapons, auction off beasts and share information. And, it would be the perfect cover to kill someone.” Genji grinned, locking eyes with Jesse.

“You still sure about this?” Jesse asked, frowning slightly.

“Of course I am!” Genji exclaimed, his grin almost shark-like.

“And your brother’s fine with the plan?”

“Hanzo doesn’t need to know yet. He’ll just say it’s a bad idea and tell me not to do it.” Genji snorted, rolling his eyes slightly.

“And you’re sure he ain’t right there, darlin’?” Jesse said, a soft smile on his lips and his brows furrowed in slight worry.

“Of course he isn’t!” Genji replied, sitting up “Hanzo is just too scared of something bad happening to take the tiny risk involved.” He continued, crawling over to and straddling Jesse’s hips. “Why? Are you scared, mutt?” Genji’s tone was teasing, almost smug,

And it pulled a low growl from Jesse, “’course I ain’t. Just wanna be sure it’s safe.” He frowned still, hands coming to rest on Genji’s thighs, his skin almost like velvet under Jesse’s rough fingers.

“Then trust me. It’s safe.” Genji said softly, humming under his breath as he brushes some of Jesse’s hair out of the werewolf’s face, “it’s not even that dangerous, you know.”

“Oh really?” Jesse mused, his left thumb rubbing gently along a piece of kanji on Genji’s thigh, the cool metal pulling a shiver from the ninja.

“Well yeah. You can’t do it in wolf form so you can just shoot them or whatever. It doesn’t matter as long as at least one ends up dead.” Genji stated, his hands resting on Jesse’s chest. “So we’ll just plant a weapon, create a distraction, you’ll get someone one-on-one and make it seem like an incident.”

“And I need to be the one pulling the trigger because?”

“Because they’ll suspect me, so I need to make myself an alibi.” Genji smirked as he leaned down, pressing a kiss just below Jesse’s lips, “And, I need to make sure you’re loyal to me.” Genji’s breath tickled Jesse’s nose as he whispered, his breath smelling of green tea and limes.

“Don’t ya trust me, pretty thing?” Jesse whispered back, chasing after Genji’s lips for a moment as the ninja sat up, before the wolf was pushed back down to the bed. Jesse could easily have sat up, even thrown Genji across the room if he really wished, but he allowed himself to be held down.

“Hmm…” Genji raised one hand to his face, tapping a finger slowly against his chin as if considering the question, and finding it hard to answer, though his smirk gave him away, growing into a wide grin. “Of course do!” The ninja laughed, bending back down and pressing a soft kiss to Jesse’s lips. And though Jesse knew he should worry about the reply, and he could feel his stomach knotting in guilt, his heart betrayed him, fluttering happily in his chest at the words. “I trust you.” Genji whispered, pulling away ever so slightly to be able to speak, before pressing their lips together again.

The words echoed in Jesse’s mind. Genji trusted him, trusted a **werewolf**. And Jesse felt guilt once more, a soft growl escaping his throat as the wolf in him thrashed around slightly, wanting to test just how much the human trusted him. Though Genji pulled away before the wolf could finish that thought.

“You haven’t made a move to kill me yet, and I doubt you will later.” Genji smiled, sitting up once more and moving to get off the bed, though Jesse was faster. He easily grabbed the ninja’s waist, rolling them both over and pinning Genji to the bed.

“And my wolf? You trust him?” Jesse almost snarled down at the ninja, feeling the wolf inside him, longing, waiting impatiently.

Genji swallowed audibly, his eyes wide as he stared at the werewolf above him, taking in the almost feral look in Jesse’s eyes. Frozen for a moment before he could form a reply, “y-yes.”

Jesse let out a bark of a laugh, surging down and capturing Genji’s lips in a hard kiss as his nails, no, claws, slowly moved down Genji’s waist to once more rest on his thighs, sharp claws and dull metal digging slightly into soft flesh, the claws just barely not drawing blood.

He felt Genji moan against his lips, and took in a deep breath, letting the sweet scent that was Genji fill his nose, the wolf in him growling as the scent filled their nostrils, the sweet having a slightly salty tang to it that Jesse couldn’t place for a moment, his breath caching when he did, one of his claws breaking through the skin just enough that a thin streak of blood started running down Genji’s thigh, the copper mixing with the already heavy scents of Genji, and making Jesse fight harder with the wolf as it begged him for just a tiny taste.

“Y-yes, I trust him.” Genji breathed as Jesse pulled away for air, panting hard, his cheeks dusted pink. And Jesse smirked, leaning back to capture Genji’s parted lips with his own, one of his sharp teeth nicking Genji’s lip, and Jesse quickly licked up the blood before going back to making out with the ninja, not pulling away before they were both heaving for breath and Genji’s lips were bruised and swollen.

Jesse then moved further down, easily sliding Genji’s shirt off his body before his lips started travelling downwards, leaving a path of bruises and tiny nicks, continuing to move downwards until he got to the hem of Genji’s shorts, his clawed hand making quick work of the buttons before his metal one discarded the garment to the floor, Genji not even bothering to protest as Jesse’s lips travelled further down, the werewolf’s lips pressing against the soft, wet lips of Genji’s pussy, tongue poking out to slowly, teasingly, lick up some of the liquid.

Genji moaned loudly, his hands grasping at the blankets under them, back arching off the bed as Jesse kept slowly moving his tongue over his clit, taking in a deep breath and letting Genji’s delicious scent once more fill his entire self before Jesse dipped his head down the last few centimetres, tongue entering Genji.

It only stayed inside him for a moment, a tease of what was to come. And though Genji opened his mouth to complain, the words died in his throat as Jesse’s mouth attached itself to him once more, tonguing eagerly at his clit, his hands keeping Genji’s hips pinned to the bed so the ninja couldn’t try making him move his tongue faster.

Jesse kept at his slow pace until Genji’s thighs were shaking under his hands, and the ninja was no longer able to beg for him to go faster, too lost in pleasure to do anything but moan and squirm under Jesse’s torment. Jesse smirked as he heard a long whine exit Genji’s lips, his metal hand letting go of the ninja’s hips, only to come to rub gently against Genji’s hole before pushing inside him. And Jesse wasted no time, fucking Genji hard with his fingers as he sucked and licked on his clit, the ninja coming with a sob after mere seconds.

“O-oh god, Jesse. More, please, more.” Genji whined, his whole body shaking from his recent orgasm, and Jesse was not one to deny the pretty ninja his wishes.

And Jesse let him have more, keeping his fingers deep inside Genji as he struggled with his pants for a few moments before getting them off, scissoring his fingers slowly as he dropped his pants and underwear to the floor by Genji’s own clothes.

Genji watched with hungry eyes, reaching his hands up to Jesse’s face and pulling him into a hard, messy kiss once they were both naked. A loud moan escaping Genji as the sudden movement made Jesse’s fingers press further inside him.

“How much of the wolf can you take, Pretty Green?” Jesse growled against his lips, Genji’s breath catching in his throat at just how animalistic Jesse sounded, the metal hand slowly pulling out to grip on the ninja’s hips as his clawed one slowly trailed up his side. “Think you could take my knot, hm? Think you could handle being filled with my pups, and kept filled for hours?” Jesse purred, his hand coming to rest just below Genji’s neck.

“Y-yes, please, yes.” Genji breathed, staring up at the wolf. Easily ignoring his instincts as they told him to run from the harm the wolf could easily do to him.

At that, Jesse smirked. Barely pushing his tip inside Genji’s still-dripping hole, his clawed thumb rubbing gently at the side of Genji’s neck. “Pretty Green hunter… Begging so prettily to be filled by my knot.”

Genji panted, unable to look away from Jesse’s eyes, hands tightening their grip on the blankets until his knuckles turned white, “p-please.” He whispered once more, and Jesse let him have it. Slowly pushing his entire length inside Genji as the ninja moaned and gasped under him, Jesse pausing slightly when he had completely filled Genji.

“Still think you can take it all, Pretty?” Jesse teased, moving his hips ever-so-slowly as Genji moaned beneath him.

“O-of course I can.” Genji replied stubbornly, finally finding his voice again, and feeling a need to use it.

Jesse let out a low chuckle, leaning down to kiss Genji once more as he built up a steady pace with his hips, keeping Genji pinned to the bed even as the ninja finally gave up his death-grip on the blankets, hands moving to Jesse’s back, nails digging into his skin.

It took mere minutes until both men were panting, Jesse’s forehead resting on Genji’s shoulder as he fucked the ninja, skin slapping against skin, nails and claws digging into soft flesh, and neither were able, or willing, to slow the pace they’d built up. Genji once more unable to form any coherent words as he was pushed through another orgasm, his body shaking from overstimulation as Jesse grunted low above him.

“Am gonna come, pretty thing.” Jesse groaned against Genji’s neck, the ninja panting harshly against his ear. “Still want me to fill ya up?”

“Fuck, yes. Yes!” Genji moaned, nails digging further into Jesse’s back and keeping him from moving too far away, adding more tiny puncture wounds to his back than there already was.

Jesse moaned as he came, thrusting inside Genji one last time before spilling inside him, feeling his hot cum coat his tip, as well as Genji’s insides. The ninja letting out a loud moan, back arching slightly.

Jesse waited a few moments, allowing Genji to calm his breathing just barely before he slowly pulled out, much to Genji’s protest. The werewolf slowly moving down Genji’s body, placing soft kisses over any area that was now bruising until he came to his destination, smirking up at Genji as the ninja looked down at him, face red and eyes wide.

“God, Jesse...” Genji whispered hoarsely, watching as Jesse leaned down between his legs, Jesse’s metal hand moving up, his fingers slowly, carefully, spreading open Genji’s lips, allowing Jesse a gorgeous view of his stretched hole before the werewolf scooted up, placing a soft kiss to Genji’s clit before he pushed his tongue inside him, moving slowly as he ate him out, tasting his own cum mixed with Genji’s own fluids, his thumb rubbing lazy circles around Genji’s clit until Genji came a final time, tightening slightly around Jesse’s tongue and letting the werewolf easily swallow down the final remains of their morning before pulling away, a huge grin on his face.

Genji snorted slightly before sitting up quickly, pressing his lips to Jesse’s and licking up the remains of them both from his lip, grinning broadly at the startled look on the wolf’s face, “Thought you could keep the taste all to yourself?” He purred, standing up. “Come, we need to shower, and I doubt I can keep my hands off you if we wait long.” Genji spoke as he moved towards the bathroom, his steps slightly unsteady.

Jesse was quick to stand, following the ninja into the bathroom like a lost puppy, joining him in the shower and only half-listening as Genji was babbling on about the festival, the party, and who they should pick to kill based on how easy it would be, and how bad it would hit the clan.

All Jesse could gather from the conversation was small snippets, names and certain words as Genji washed himself, The smell of Jesse still there, though under a layer of something sweet, so weak only a wolf could smell it, yet unmistakably, he smelled of Jesse.

And Jesse knew he was in too deep. Knew that what was only supposed to be a short, fun fling while he figured how to escape yet another hunter, might not be even remotely close to as easy as he assumed it to be. Might as well be impossible.

It wasn’t until a few hours after their shower that Jesse finally managed to pay attention again. As Genji handed him his phone, a picture of an older man with a strict, wrinkly face glaring back up at him with the name ‘Wakaizumi Hitomaro’ above it. “He’s easy enough to trick away from the others, and he’s stupid enough we could make it seem like an incident. Yet he’s important enough it will create a hole in the counsil.” Genji spoke with a grin, a wicked glint to his eyes as he continued, explaining how he figured they might end up killing the man as Jesse listened, nodding every now and then, and coming with suggestions of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading! And special thanks to Jessi for encouraging this(also how could you encourage this gdi), and in general being a good inspiration. 10/10.
> 
> Next chapter will be the party, there will be a murder and I'm warning you already now that dear old Hitomaro ain't gonna make it to the end, bc Jesse is a good killer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder happens, and there is some regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot less graphic than I originally planned for it to be. And this is far from a huge plot-twist or point, but it's part of the bigger plot js. This chapter is rather short, and I apologize but I needed to throw something out while I still had the idea, and I've got my final-final this week so there is a certain amount of stress here.

The remaining days before the party passed as any other, Jesse and Genji’s combined schedule having little new in it except secret discussions of their plans, as well as Genji picking out outfits for them both to wear at the party. Hanzo had at first protested the wolf being there, though after Genji arguing that it would look good for their image, as well as refusing to go without Jesse, he relented.

Which was why Jesse was now sat with the two brothers in a large hovering vehicle with almost-black windows, wearing a perfectly fitted navy suit, and a shock-collar. Said collar being the compromise they’d have to agree on for Hanzo to allow Jesse to come, much to Genji’s amusement as he joked about using the collar during sex as his brother’s face went bright red, muttering something about being too shameless.

Jesse glanced over to where Hanzo was sat, looking as stern and annoyed as ever in his traditional outfit, heavy fabrics draping elegantly across his body, his hair hanging loosely for once and his facial hair trimmed to perfection. The perfect head of the clan, Jesse had to admit.

Genji on the other hand, handsome as always in his own black suit, the jacket unbuttoned completely, framing his strong shoulders and upper arms. And his crisp white shirt clinging to his chest desperately as the ninja unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of the shirt, ignoring the unimpressed snort that came from his brother as he did so. Jesse decided to forego letting his eyes travel further, having spent so much time admiring how Genji’s lower body looked in a suit earlier that evening he knew he’d end up having trouble controlling himself if he allowed his eyes to wander.

As the car came to a stop outside the venue, in the city, owned by the clan, with a large area underground for auctions, far from the castle, a low, metallic click told Jesse his collar was now connected to the chain around Genji’s left wrist, and he felt his dick twitch in his underwear at the mere noise. Thanking the gods as Hanzo exited the car first, entering the large building and bowing curtly in greeting to the various people he passed, disappearing into the crowds.

“Be a good boy tonight, mutt.” Came a soft whisper by Jesse’s ear, followed by a soft kiss to his cheek as Genji exited the car, Jesse quickly following him and keeping his face down as Genji grinned and waved at people, a flirty greeting sent towards a few of the people nearest his own age before the pair also entered the building, easily blending into the crowd of people as Genji snagged them each a glass of champagne, emptying his in mere seconds while Jesse idly sipped his own.

 

The main party went on for what to Jesse felt like days, wandering around after Genji, only able to chat when they were sure nobody listened, watching as Genji spoke to the people they passed, stopping every now and then to engage in a longer conversation with someone, the pair being stopped by Hanzo and whatever ‘ _Business Partner’_ had decided they wanted to get a closer look on the ‘tamed werewolf the Shimada clan now owned’, far too often for Jesse’s liking, even when Genji allowed him to growl as someone stepped to near him, or snap his jaws just millimetres from the person’s fingers when they reached towards him, startling them enough to make them leave the pair alone for a while.

And when Genji’s phone finally buzzed, telling the pair they could now make their way to the basement to watch over the auctions, Jesse felt he could jump from joy, emptying his third glass of champagne of the evening as Genji grabbed himself yet another one, Jesse had lost count after 15, leading his wolf to the hidden elevator and taking it down.

“You ready?” Genji asked quietly, leaning on the wall as he fixed the cuffs of his jacket, smoothing the fabric across his chest afterwards, glancing up at Jesse as he waited for a reply.

“Ready as can be, darlin’.” Jesse murmured, running a hand through his messy hair to get it out of his face, his eyes locked with Genji’s. “t’s not too late to back out, ya know?”

“I know. I want it to happen. It’s been far too long since Hanzo was supposed to gain control, and I won’t sit around and wait for the council to pass away before he can actually get the control he is supposed to have.” Genji’s voice was hard, eyebrows furrowed in determination. “If you’re too scared to, I’ll find a different way.”

Jesse winced at how cold Genji sounded, shaking his head slightly, “no. I’m doin’ it sweetpea. Just wanted to be sure ya want to go through with this.” As Jesse spoke, he carefully reached out to grab Genji’s hand, squeezing it gently, “I don’t want ya regretting this, darlin’.”

“I won’t.” Genji replied, pulling his hand from Jesse’s as the elevator stopped, giving the werewolf a faint smile before they exited the metal box, entering into a large room.

What first hit Jesse was the smell. The overpowering smell of the mass of magical creatures, all either angry or terrified, making Jesse’s nostrils burn. Though the humans seemed to barely notice it as they walked around the cages, examining the creatures and chatting loudly about prices, even as a few of the more dangerous beasts snarled at the humans closes to them, sharp teeth and claws doing nothing to scare away the humans.

“Stay calm, okay?” Genji mumbled under his breath, and Jesse wasn’t too sure which of them he was talking to. “remember the plan, and get right bac to me afterwards.”

Jesse nodded slightly in reply, pretending to be examining a nearby harpy, a gag keeping it from shrieking, and its hands tied behind it’s back, yet it was still glaring defiantly at anyone who got close. Jesse let out a low bark as they passed its cage, startling the harpy slightly.

“And behave. You’re supposed to be an example of how well the Shimada clan can tame beasts.” Genji snorted, slowly making his way through the room and towards the opposite wall, near the row of small, private rooms, specifically there for exchanging money, beasts or information. And, where they would most likely find mr. Wakaizumi at any point of the evening. And they did, all left was a distraction, one easily provided by Genji.

As Genji let the chain around his wrist slip off, he also ‘accidentally’ brushed his shoulder against a switch on the wall, making the lights of the room flicker off and on and causing the non-gagged beasts to howl and shriek, trying their best to use the darkness to conceal themselves and scare. The ruckus making everyone spin to look towards the cages, orders being shouted and guards running to the flailing beasts to subdue them. Everyone far too distracted to notice Jesse as the wolf slipped into one of the small rooms, using the shadows to hide himself as he snuck up on the old man, freezing as he caught part of a hushed conversation over some kind of electric device.

“Yes, the wolf is here. I have not seen his markings. No. I can’t force the Shimada boy to sell him... Yes I know that! I’ll find a way. We need to rid us of the wolf before we can take the older. The young one is far too unreasonable, he could easily set that beast after anyone if we try getting rid of his brother. Yes. Fine. I need to go.” The older man sighed deeply as he stood up straight, still not noticing the wolf behind him.

Jesse choked down a growl, and leapt forwards, ignoring his weapon to instead push the old man forwards, watching as the man stumbled, fell, and smacked his head against the low table, a loud crack sending a shiver down Jesse’s back as blood started pouring from the no-longer-breathing body.

It took Jesse mere seconds to leave, his whole body shaking slightly with adrenaline, the smell of coppery blood still in his nose as Genji grabbed the chain once more.

“How’d it go?” came a soft whisper from the ninja, and Jesse just stared at him for a moment before nodding, swallowing hard. Genji let out a soft hum at that, starting to slowly lead Jesse back towards the exit, stopping Hanzo as they passed him a few minutes later, “We’ll see you back at the castle, brother. The smell of this place is making my head spin.”

“Yes, good. There has been an incident... We’ll speak of it at home.” Hanzo added the last part silently before disappearing towards the back with a small group of guards behind him. Leaving Genji to get into the elevator with Jesse, pressing the button for the ground floor.

“Think he suspects us?”

“Yes.” Came Genji’s reply, shaky, yet not even half as much as Jesse’s own voice. “He won’t do anything. He will understand why we had to do that.” Genji nodded as he spoke, hand tightening slightly around the chain connecting his wrist to Jesse’s collar.

 

The trip back to Shimada castle was quiet. As was the elevator ride up to the Brothers’ private quarters. And as soon as the pair entered Genji’s bedroom, Jesse started undressing. Carefully putting away the fancy suit and robotic arm before he turned, allowing his hair to turn to fur, his teeth to grow sharp, and his entire body to grow and shrink as it needed before he leapt onto the bed, whining low as he pressed his nose against Genji’s back.

“Just give me a moment, mutt.” Genji smiled as he spoke, standing by the bed as he undressed himself, being far more careless with his own suit as he just let the entire thing be dropped onto a chair near his bed before he sat down, scooting back until he was resting with his head buried in the soft fur of Jesse’s side, taking deep breaths of the werewolf’s scent, tobacco, spices and smoke. Jesse let out another whine, tossing his head slightly until Genji obliged, reaching his hand over and scratching between the wolf’s ears.

They stayed in the same position until the darkness of outside was replaced by soft moonlight, casting the room in a silver glow, only moving so that Genji’s arm wouldn’t fall asleep, or Jesse could stretch his long, furry limbs. Both considering a million ways out of the trouble that might arrive on their doorstep soon, both trying to figure how to run without the other getting caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading. Turns out the old man had something planned. How sneaky. How spooky. Yea in short they want Genji dead, because that's a trend in this clan. (Also this chapter is exactly 1800 words long. Just look at that crisp number)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has bad coping mechanisms and Jesse is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is y'all's official warning that this chapter(and also the next one, maybe also the one after who knows) is not too happy. Genji deals with things badly, and he has his reasons which shall be explained by him at a later date. Just be warned that there is the use of sex and alcohol just for dealing with things Genji is regretting, and Jesse is gonna be a sad pup for a while.  
> Also this chapter is pretty long.

Jesse woke up at noon the next day, to a cold, empty bed. Still in wolf-form, he jumped off the mattress, stretching his back before padding out of the room and following the scent from Genji, easily being able to differentiate it from the general scent of the home after spending so much time with Genji, and between Genji’s thighs, during the last few weeks.

Jesse followed the scent to the elevator that lead down to the main castle and to the outside, whining low as he stared at the large metal doors, knowing there was no way to follow the ninja without one of the brothers or their closest guards, thanks to the fingerprint scanner by the door. So, Jesse did what he did best in his large, furry wolf-form, and laid down by the elevator doors, staring at them expectantly as if Genji would just suddenly pop out with that brilliant grin on his lips, asking Jesse to join him out to explore, or come with a flirty remark that lead them both back to Genji’s bedroom before Jesse could properly form any thoughts on the matter.

But Genji didn’t pop out of the doors. And after having laid mostly still for three hours, only raising his head whenever he thought he heard a noise that could maybe be the elevator, Jesse gave up. His stomach rumbling as he turned to his human form for just enough time to wolf down a quick meal, turning back and starting to pace the apartment nervously. His mind being little help with staying calm as he kept thinking up images of Genji, bloody and crying, dead on the ground of the garden they’d first met in, puking his guts out in some alley as a man approaches him with a baseball bat, ready to kill.

The click of the elevator doors made Jesse’s ears stand, and he turned, quickly making his way from where he’d ended up, Genji’s bathroom, to the door. Only to let out a loud, pained whine as he was met by the tired face of the older Shimada brother.

The two locked eyes for a moment before Jesse cast his gaze down, whining again as he flopped onto the floor.

“I see Genji left with no message again.” Hanzo huffed, removing his shoes before walking over to the small kitchen, “he’ll be back soon. He just needs time to gather his mind.” The older Shimada wasn’t as good at English as his younger brother, and Jesse guessed the only reason he bothered speaking to him was either loneliness, or Hanzo was secretly the kindest being on earth. And Jesse guessed the first one.

Jesse let out a low bark in reply, rising to his three paws before following Hanzo and the smell of something being heated up to the kitchen, sitting down near enough that the older Shimada could reach him, yet far enough away to run off if he needed to.

“I know what the two of you did last night. I already spoke to Genji about it via texts, you are in no trouble.” The last part was added quickly as Jesse let out a low growl, Hanzo frowning slightly but deciding against saying anything about it.

 

The rest of their day passed in mostly silence, Jesse sticking to his wolf form as he wandered around, laying down on any slightly comfy surface that was still in view of the elevator doors when he got tired of pacing or Hanzo seemed about to snap from the soft clicks that came every time Jesse’s claws hit the wooden floor.

“Don’t do anything stupid, wolf..” Hanzo hesitated slightly, “but, if you want to find Genji, you may come with me when I go search for him.” The older Shimada had said before disappearing into his own bedroom, reappearing moments later in more street-friendly clothing, making Jesse bark a laugh at how utterly uncomfortable he looked. “You’ll need to be human if you wish to come. That form pulls too much attention, and won’t help us if Genji’s gotten in any trouble. Again.”

And with that, Jesse sprinted off to Genji’s room, switching back and getting dressed so quickly he almost forgot his robotic arm, quickly fastening it before exiting the room to join the older Shimada. “Ya know where he is?” Jesse asked, hoped.

“I have a general idea.” Hanzo sighed as they entered the elevator, “If we can’t find him before nightfall, we’ll need that nose of yours to track him. And I can’t promise you he’ll be in any kind of... proper state when we do find him.” Fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket as he spoke, the older Shimada seemed uncertain, worried.

“So uhm, he does this a lot?” Jesse asked after a few minutes of awkward elevator riding and walking through the maze of hallways, which even at the speed the two men were using, seemed to take forever.

“Less than he used to. But, he usually disappeared for a week after stunts like this one. And I’d rather not be stuck with a whining wolf for a week.” Hanzo replied, nodding at the guards as him and Jesse left the castle, hurrying down the roads towards the main city. Starting their search for Genji.

 

“Another round of these, for my friend!” Genji grinned as he waved at the bartender, his arm slung around the shoulders of some European tourist he’d managed to flirt into drinking with him and his ‘friends’, easily downing the shot as it was handed to him, laughing at the European’s face as the man’s nose wrinkled, whole face scrunching up at the bitter taste.

Genji had left the castle in the early morning. Waking with the sun and untangling himself from the snoring wolf, he’d gotten dressed, ready to run off when he met Hanzo in the hallways. And after a quick, and stern, chat about the events of the night before, Genji had fled the castle, disappearing off into the city and letting his feet carry him to wherever he ended up. An arcade for wasting a few early hours, a ramen shop for a late breakfast, a dingy bar to pick up a few friends, a fancy restaurant simply to waste some money, and lastly, the club they were currently at. Alcohol flowing freely amongst the group, Genji downing multiple drinks, and flirting with whoever he found attractive enough. Doing what he always did when he disappointed his brother.

“Maybe we go to your place?” The European slurred, leaning heavily on Genji. “Can be fun.” The man continued, and Genji wrinkled his nose at the overpowering smell of alcohol and uncleanliness that hit his face as the man spoke.

“No. You’ve had enough.” Genji stood abruptly, watching as the man stumbled, falling towards the counter before starting to swear loudly in whatever language was his native one. And Genji laughed, turning his back to the man and disappearing to the dance floor, pulling the attention of quite a few of the people there, switching between partners and making sure to leave each of them hungry for more.

 

After threading through the streets of Hanamura for five hours straight, Jesse McCree could honestly say he’d cry of joy if he never had to see another bar ever again. Though Hanzo seemed so unfazed by the amount of places they’d gone through, some twice or more, on the search for Genji, that by the time midnight struck, Jesse almost expected some kind of Cinderella bullshit to happen, it didn’t. But Jesse still kept an eye on Hanzo at all times just in case.

“We’ll need your nose at this point, wolf.” Hanzo sighed, rubbing his face. “He’ll be at some apartment or hotel or just... anywhere with a bed.” The older Shimada’s eyebrows furrowed even more, which Jesse had assumed was impossible until that point.

“Mind if I don’t do it in the middle of a public street?” Jesse joked, heading towards an ally as Hanzo stood at the entrance, half watching the wolf, half watching the last few people milling around this late.

As Jesse changed, he considered just leaving his clothes in a nearby bin, though decided against it, bringing his arm and clothes back and allowing Hanzo to put it away in the large bag he for some reason refused to tell Jesse the contents of, though it seemed near half empty before the addition of Jesse’s items.

“Find him then, wolf.” Hanzo muttered, fishing out a loose collar and chain from the bag and fastening around Jesse’s neck, ignoring the growl he got in response.

Jesse tossed his head slightly once the chain was fastened, using his senses to search for just the smallest trace of Genji, then hurrying to follow it once he caught the trail of his scent, leading down a busy shopping street, and past multiple clubs Jesse thought looked far too fancy for his own wallet, bright signs and blinking lights luring in patrons.

 

Genji let out a soft moan, his back arching against the idiotically soft hotel bed he was sprawled out on, rolling his hips slightly against the face of whoever was eating him out as a different person pressed their lips to Genji’s, sharing the taste of whoever he had sucked off just before with the ninja, both parting their lips and letting their tongues chase the taste of salt through each other’s mouths. Genji pushed the man away as the person between his legs started annoying him more than pleasing him, pushing them away with his right foot and ignoring their groans of annoyance as he sat up, pulling the nearest person to him and kissing them hard, pulling away as one more partner was ruled out.

Not even remotely close to how satisfied he wanted to be at that point of the night, Genji stood from the bed, gazing for a moment at the multiple writhing bodies before he pulled on the silk robe he’d most likely stolen from somewhere during the evening, he could hardly remember, and walked out to the balcony, stealing a cigarette from someone’s pocket and lighting it. Blowing smoke out over the city as he glared out over the lights.

“Why are you out here all alone, pretty boy?” A man’s voice came from his left, and Genji turned his head, looking the man up and down for a moment before shrugging.

“I got bored. Why? You think you can do better?” There was challenge in his voice, and a smirk on his lips as the man next to him grinned.

 

“Think I could try at least.” The man leaned down, pressing his lips to Genji’s and making the ninja drop his cigarette before leading him inside and to one of the many rooms of the penthouse, laying on the bed with him and kissing down his body, hands running all over Genji’s body.

The man was wrong. His accent was wrong, his beard was too large, his grin too perfect, his hair too light, his eyes the wrong shade of brown, his body far too muscular, too tall, too sure with his tongue, too short inside him, too quiet, too... Not Jesse McCree.

Genji sucked in a deep breath once they both had finished, Genji having lost count of how many times he’d come with the man yet he could easily count every instance he had to stop himself from moaning out the werewolf’s name. Remembered every time he wished he was sitting on a completely different face, that the hand on his thigh was colder and more metallic.

“So?” The man grinned, rolling onto his side to look at Genji.

Genji snorted low in reply, shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts of the werewolf. Genji Shimada didn’t do crushes. “You’ll have to do better than that.” He purred, pulling the man back into a bruising kiss, allowing the two warm, non-mechanic hands to run all over his body again.

 

Jesse let out a loud whine as Hanzo tugged on his chain, refusing to let Jesse continue as they stood in front of a large, very lit-up hotel.

“You can’t just waltz in there and hope to find him, wolf.” Hanzo hissed, struggling as he tried to keep the wolf back, “Genji is busy... We’ll just have to continue searching tomorrow and...” Hanzo’s speech was interrupted as his phone started beeping, and he quickly checked it, frowning as he read the text.

And it was all Jesse needed, letting out a low bark as he set into a run, easily pulling the chain from Hanzo’s hand in the confusion, dodging between people as he ran through the lobby and into the elevator, pressing the top button with his snout and ignoring the terrified screams of the people he’d ran past, pacing the tiny metal room as if it’d make it move faster, leaving a very confused and angry Hanzo to stare into the lobby, unsure if he should follow or get as far away as possible.

 

As the elevator dinged to a stop, Jesse sniffed the air once more, following the scent of Genji and being hit by the smell of arousal, and a lot of it. He easily nudged the door open, letting out a low whine as it hadn’t even been properly closed, and turned as soon as he was sure nobody would see, grabbing the first and largest pair of jeans he could find and pulling it on, hurrying after the sound of Genji’s voice, soft and needy, making a warm pit build in Jesse’s lower stomach.

He paused for a moment outside a bedroom, listening for a moment to make sure before entering, body tensing as he saw Genji, facing the door and frozen on top of some guy, eyes wide as they met Jesse’s.

“Hey, come on. Why’d you stop baby.” A man’s voice came from behind Genji, and Jesse took a slow step forwards

“Genji?” Jesse said quietly, his lip twitching slightly as he got nearer the bed.

“Wait your fucking turn!” The man groaned, earning a low growl from Jesse.

“He doesn’t need to wait, shut up.” Genji snarled back at the man, keeping his eyes locked with Jesse’s as the werewolf knelt on the bed, staying quiet for a moment.

“Ya sure about that, darlin’?” Jesse muttered, gently caressing Genji’s cheek.

“Yes.” Genji breathed, tangling a hand in Jesse’s hair and pulling him into a soft kiss as he started slowly moving his hips, moaning softly against Jesse’s lips.

The man under Genji groaned low, grabbing Genji’s hips to make him move faster, though his hands were slapped away by Jesse’s, the werewolf forcing Genji to sty completely still as the man was as deep inside him as he could get, and Jesse pulled away from the kiss.

“You be a good boy now and you’ll get a nice reward.” Jesse murmured, pressing kisses down Genji’s neck as the ninja nodded his head quickly, pulling away and sitting at the edge of the bed, watching as Genji started slowly rolling his hips.

“If you keep whining, you’re dead.” Genji warned the man as he rolled his hips, panting low. The man under him swearing loudly.

A few moments later, Genji got off the man. Not bothering to remove the condom, he crawling over to where Jesse sat, at the edge of the bed, eyebrows furrowed in apology as Genji pressed a soft kiss to Jesse’s cheek.

“Don’t I get something too, pretty boy?” The man asked, sneaking up behind Genji only to receive a hand on his throat, the ninja turning his head and smirking.

“You get to leave with your head attached. If you shut up and leave.” Genji said sweetly, watching as the man sent a glare towards Jesse, though he stood without protest, hurrying out of the room.

Jesse let out a loud growl as the man left, staring intently at Genji. “So this is where you went, huh? To get fucked and filled up by some random human?” The wolf inside him snarled, and he half considered making the man return only to rip him to shreds before Jesse took Genji, making him forget all about the human.

A shiver ran down Genji’s spine, and he swallowed hard, “I... I didn’t plan on you coming.” He admitted, the same scared arousal he’d felt a few nights ago coming back to him as he watched Jesse’s face.

“I figured as much.” Jesse shook his head slightly, “Come on. We gotta go before your brother freaks.” Jesse said as he stood, leaving Genji to grasp at the air where the wolf had just been.

“You just want to leave?” Genji frowned, staying on his knees on the bed as Jesse looked through the many clothing items on the floor for something that’d fit the ninja.

“Yeah? ‘s why we came to find you. And as your ‘dog’ I’m gonna bring ya back home.” Jesse said coldly, dropping a shirt and some shorts on the bed in front of Genji.

“I’m not going.” Genji replied, refusing to look at Jesse, “I’m not a child, and as my wolf you have no business telling me what to do.”

“Fine.” Jesse replied, not bothering to argue as he shifted to his wolf form again, quickly leaving before Genji could say anything more, taking the stairs down instead, considering running off as soon as he got outside. Though he was quickly chained again as he got to the lobby by a rather angry Hanzo, whom made quick work of pulling the not-resisting wolf out and back towards the castle.

“I told you to not go up to him.” Hanzo sneered, holding the chain tight as he hurried through the streets with the wolf, needing to get back home where he was in control. And Jesse just snorted in reply, glaring at the ground as he walked next to the older Shimada.

 

Back at the hotel, Genji once more slipped out onto the balcony, though dressed in a pair of shorts that were at least two sizes too large, and a dress shirt. Taking deep breaths of cigarette smoke and blowing it angrily out into the air again, glaring towards Shimada castle and wishing nothing but ill on his wolf, fat, wet tears rolling down his cheeks and hitting his shaking hands, a low sob escaping his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos makes my heart swell, and comments make me write faster


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji comes back home, Jesse isn't too happy about recent events, there is a bit of a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Have another warning that Genji is naive as hell, and that he has p much been raised allowed to do anything he wants, with little consequence, and therefore doesn't really understand Jesse's POV here. And Jesse is still v enchanted by the pretty ninja, and both of them are right but both are also wrong. Also werewolf-violence is a thing here  
> (Also look at how crisp that 24000 word, 10 chap thing is)

The following week, Jesse spent mostly alone, with Genji off partying and fucking, and Hanzo elbow-deep in meetings about the incident during the festival, and Jesse was lonely. Pacing the apartment most of the day, though he was let out to the gardens whenever Hanzo got tired of the clicks of his nails, or needed a break from the stuffy meeting rooms, Jesse preferred staying in the apartment, wandering about all day, and sneaking into Genji's room to sleep at night, falling asleep only once he'd covered himself in the smell of Genji that covered every surface of the room, no matter how much Jesse rubbed against things.

The full moon came and passed with little fanfare, neither Jesse or the wolf wanting to run off and create havoc, meaning he rather spent his night in Genji’s room, drooling and chewing on one of his pillows while Hanzo pretended there wasn’t a sad werewolf in his brother’s room, while his brother was off somewhere, refusing to answer his phone, or return home.

Though Genji did return.

Ten days after he’d gotten up and left, Genji returned home in the early morning, just as the sun started rising above the mountains. Still drunk and high enough to stumble when he entered the apartment, giggling about something as he nearly fell over removing his shoes, moaning happily as he fell onto his bed, startling Jesse awake. The wolf baring his teeth and ready to attack the intruder, freezing in place when he saw Genji, laying mostly on the bed, his pants, far too big and covered in dust, riding low on his hips, and his shirt, a crop top that was far larger than anything Genji would buy for himself, practically falling off his shoulders.

The ninja grinned up at the wolf, eyes glazed and his cheeks pink, luring Jesse to lay down again, though he made sure to not touch Genji, Jesse’s tail swishing slightly against the covers as he watched the ninja struggle with removing his clothes, his brain too foggy for his hands to follow properly.

“I was in USA.” Genji said quietly, once he’d managed to undress and pull the blanket up to his chin. “Don’t know why, but I went there for a few days.” Jesse’s ears perked up, his eyes wandering back to Genji’s face. “I met a wolf... She told me that there would be a full moon and she had to leave so she wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Genji let out a shaky sigh, slowly rolling over to face Jesse, “I should have come back. Fuck. Hanzo texted me you didn’t do anything during the full moon, I should have been here.” Genji’s voice was down to a whisper now, “you’re not supposed to be locked up in some castle, you need to run around and hunt and do wolf things.” A sniffle escaped Genji, “I just left you here because I got scared and I didn’t think about your feelings or what could happen to you at all. I...”

Jesse let out a soft whine, squirming closer to Genji and pressing his nose against the ninja’s cheek, feeling the salty wetness that covered his cheek as the ninja let out a loud sob, pulling his face away only to bury it in Jesse’s neck, covering the soft fur in tears.

“I’m sorry.” Genji whispered through the tears, squeezing his eyes shut. “I shouldn’t have left you here.”

Jesse let out a quiet bark at that, laying his head down onto the pillow and allowing Genji to press himself against his furry self, staying as still as possible until he felt Genji’s grip start to loosen, the shaky breaths calming down as the ninja drifted off to sleep. Jesse let out a breath he didn’t remember starting to hold, and let himself change to his human form, his arm wrapping around Genji and holding him close, and his face buried in the ninja’s soft, green hair.

“I love you.” Jesse breathed out against Genji’s hair, closing his eyes as he held the sleeping ninja, slowly falling asleep as well.

 

Jesse awoke a few hours later, for once that week not alone in Genji’s bed. The ninja snoring slightly as he laid tangled in the blanket, having pulled most of it off Jesse during the last few hours. Jesse let out a low chuckle and stood, grabbing the shirt Genji had discarded the night before to at least have some modesty as he snuck back to his own room, getting dressed and reattaching his arm. Once he was dressed and had two arms, Jesse made his way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, nearly jumping out of his skin when he barely managed to not walk into a rather annoyed-looking Hanzo, whom was wearing what seemed to be his pj’s, a rather worn t-shirt and a pair of cotton pants with a bunch of tiny sharks on it. Busying himself with making tea, and not bothering to look at the werewolf that had nearly walked straight into his side.

“Your brother is home.” Jesse stated as he dug through the fridge for something to cook, considering for a moment what would be best to fight the hangover Genji probably had.

“I noticed. Will you tell him to call me when he awakes?” Hanzo frowned, taking a sip of his tea, “and make sure he eats something.”

“Sure thing.” Jesse muttered, grabbing some eggs from the fridge and placing them on the counter as Hanzo left the kitchen, disappearing into his own bedroom. Returning once Jesse had finished making and plating breakfast, wearing one of his more usual fancy suits.

“And remind him to bring you outside sometime today. Neither of you should stay coped up inside for this long.” Hanzo said as he passed Jesse on his way to the elevator, getting in and disappearing before Jesse could come with a snarky reply.

“I’m not a babysitter.” Jesse mumbled anyways, frowning as he cleaned off the knives he’d used while cooking, a small smile on his lips as he heard the soft tapping of feet against the wooden floors getting closer to the kitchen.

“Why’d you leave me, mutt?” Genji whined loudly, draping himself dramatically over the counter next to Jesse, and Jesse had to bite back a laugh.

“Could ask the same of you, ninja.” Jesse replied, putting away the knives and handing Genji a plate of food. “Least I just went to grab you food.” He added, cold.

“You’re still pissed about that?” Genji snorted, digging into his eggs as he sat up on the counter, keeping his eyes on Jesse.

“Nah, of course I’m not. Why should I be annoyed that you left without a word, and that when I found ya, you were busy getting fucked by some stranger.” Jesse tightened his grip on his fork, quickly shovelling his own breakfast into his face, then placing the empty plate into the dishwasher.

“Fuck you. You’re not my guard or whatever, and you can’t tell me not to have fun.” Genji replied, leaning his back against the wall. “Besides, I neither asked or needed you to come find me. I was completely fine before you had to burst in” Genji shook his head slightly, emptying his own plate.

“You could have told me you were plannin’ to run off and get laid. ‘t least then I wouldn’t have had to walk in on you.” Jesse’s voice raised slightly in volume, his human hand shaking slightly from anger.

“Why are you so upset that I wanted to get laid? I didn’t hear you complain about it when I slept with you.” Genji replied, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, “you’re not my boyfriend, Jesse. And even if you were, I’m my own person, and I quite like getting laid.”

“Ya could have been hurt!” Jesse barked, making Genji snap his mouth shut, “I wake up, you ain’t here, I can’t contact ya at all, and for all I knew you coulda been layin’ in some ditch bleeding out.” He snarled, turning to face Genji completely, “you been gone for almost two weeks, and I’ve been worried fuckin’ sick. No, I ain’t your boyfriend, but I’m your friend and fuck you if ya think I wouldn’t worry about your ass.” Jesse was almost shouting now, his entire body shaking, the wolf inside him thrashing about and near begging to be let out, to punish the human for daring to worry them both so much.

“I’m fine.” Genji said sternly, meeting Jesse’s eyes. “I won’t get hurt, Jesse. I’m not some weak maiden in distress that needs saving, and I can protect myself.” The ninja frowned, his lip twitching slightly, “Do you honestly believe that Hanzo would have let me run around fucking whoever and partying if he thought I’d end up getting hurt?” He added with a laugh, “I can take care of myself.”

“You could have been hurt anyways. You went to the fucking US, Genji. D’ya honestly think your ‘clan’ can reach all the way there to keep your ass safe?” Jesse frowned

“If I was in huge danger, Hanzo would have found a way. But I wasn’t. And that was the point.” Genji shrugged slightly, sliding off the counter, “do you know how tiresome it is trying to relax in this city? No matter where I go, the only people who doesn’t know my family are tourists. And after a while, even they figure out.” Genji shook his head slightly, looking away from Jesse, “I wanted to relax. And I that means I need to go to USA on a fake passport, then so be it.”

Jesse parted his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, hesitating for a few moments before deciding against continuing the conversation. “Your brother wanted ya to call him.”

“I’m sure he does. Shame we’re busy then.” Genji replied with a smirk, turning and walking off towards his bedroom.

“Busy doin’ what?” Jesse asked, quickly following the ninja.

“A walk.” Genji said as he pulled on some clothing, a pair of comfy pants and a hoodie replacing his borrowed clothes from the night before. “We both need to get outside, and I’d rather not deal with Hanzo and the elders right now.” Genji grabbed a backpack as he spoke, rummaging through it for a moment

“I’m not a dog.” Jesse replied, frowning again as Genji walked past him and towards the kitchen, making Jesse follow once more after he’d pulled on a shirt from his own room. Waiting in the doorway as Genji put some water bottles and some bananas into the backpack.

“That’s why you’re staying human until we get to where we’re going.” Genji grinned as he spoke, determined to ignore their earlier conversation as the pair got into the elevator, riding it down to the ground floor.

“And where are we going?” Jesse asked, looking over at Genji.

“The forest. It’s pretty this time of year.” Genji replied, glancing up at Jesse before looking back at the doors again, exiting as soon as they started opening. “And I was thinking we could race each other.”

“I’m a werewolf, darlin’. You won’t be able to keep up.” Jesse smirked, following Genji through the maze of hallways and out the gate, then a sharp turn left as they headed off towards a small opening in the woods, and a worn path.

“Won’t I?” Genji turned to face Jesse with a grin, “Why don’t we find out? You turn as soon as I tell you to, and I bring your clothes and arm with me to the clearing at the end of this path. Only rule is that you can’t just let me win.” Genji kept grinning as he spoke, a glint in his eye as they travelled down the path until they got to a small hill.

“Sure darlin’, but I expect a prize when I win.” Jesse replied with a smirk

“Deal. Now change, and we run when I say go.” Genji’s grin widened slightly, and Jesse chuckled before turning, letting Genji take his discarded clothing and his metal arm, stuffing the clothes easily into the backpack and struggling slightly with the arm before managing to close the zipper, sending Jesse one final grin, “Go!”

As soon as Genji spoke, he ran towards the nearest climbable tree, near flying up it before setting off through the treetops, leaving Jesse to stare after him for a few seconds before the wolf also set off, sprinting down the path, sliding slightly on the dirt as the path winded through the forest, leading him deeper and deeper.

Jesse ran for what felt like half an hour before coming to the clearing, sniffing the ground curiously as he couldn’t see the ninja anywhere, panting slightly as he wandered around the clearing, sniffing the air for any trace of Genji.

A rustle of leaves and broken branches behind him made Jesse turn, the fur on his neck standing up and a growl escaping him as the scent of a werewolf hit his nose.

Said wolf barked loudly as it walked into the clearing, glaring at Jesse. It was smaller than him, yet seemed to have no worry of being attacked as it got closer to Jesse.

“Who are you?” The wolf snarled, slowly walking around Jesse, ready to pounce if Jesse decided to do anything stupid.

“Jesse McCree.” Jesse replied, turning his head to keep watch on the other wolf.

“You are far from home, Jesse McCree.” The other wolf said, stopping in front of Jesse. “Why are you here?”

“My... friend wanted to meet me here.” Jesse let out a low bark, lowering his head slightly.

“Your ‘friend’?” The other wolf seemed to smirk, “You must be the Shimada’s new lap dog. What a shame.”

“Shame?” Jesse took a small step back, wanting to create some distance between himself and the other wolf.

“A shame neither of them are here to watch me rip you to shreds.” The other wolf threatened, stepping closer to Jesse. “I’ll make sure to leave your head untouched so they can still identify you.”

And with that, the other wolf leapt on Jesse, Jesse just barely managing to not get scratched by one of the wolf’s paws. Letting out a loud snarl before deciding to attack, hesitating for only a moment to consider if he’d get into trouble for killing the other wolf but deciding to take the risk.

Their fight lasted for longer than Jesse liked. Teeth connecting with flesh, and claws slicing into muscle, fur flying everywhere as the two wolves fought, neither willing to even consider backing down.

In the end, Jesse won. Pinning the other wolf to the ground with his paws, snarling loudly with his teeth inches from the other’s neck, both of them bloodied and panting, as he heard a loud scream from deeper in the forest, his head snapping up towards the noise as the other wolf barked a laugh.

“It seems my mate found your ‘friend’. Let’s hope he was feeling more kind in his way of killing.” The other wolf growled, and Jesse snarled loudly, not giving the other wolf a chance to move before he’d bit down on its neck, blood spurting out of the bite as the other wolf howled in pain, Jesse jumping off and leaving the other wolf to bleed out on the grass as he sprinted towards where he’d heard the scream.

He quickly picked up Genji’s scent, sprinting after it as fast as his three legs could carry him, being led away from the clearing and even deeper into the forest until he came to a much smaller, much dirtier clearing, fallen trees and dirt everywhere, as well as the smell of wolves, and the heavy copper tang of blood.

Jesse hesitated for a moment before entering the area, following the smell of Genji to the back of it, letting out a pained whine as the coppery tang got heavier the closer he got.

“J-Jesse?” Genji’s voice was a stutter, and Jesse snapped his head towards the noise. Genji sat on one of the fallen trees, splatters of blood covering him, as well as the area around him, the ninja shaking slightly.

Jesse didn’t even notice himself changing until he was hugging Genji, holding the ninja tight to himself as he breathed out in relief. “Genji, darlin’, what happened?” He pressed his face into Genji’s soft hair, not caring about the cuts and bruises that were screaming in pain from all over his body.

“I thought he were you.” Genji whispered, prompting Jesse to look towards his right, where the body of a werewolf laid in a growing pool of blood. And though the fur was right, the wolf was larger than Jesse, and had all four legs intact. “I heard noises and I saw him from up in the trees and I thought you were playing around so I followed him.”

“Did he hurt ya?” Jesse asked, pulling away slightly to examine Genji for injuries, the ninja shaking his head.

“No, not badly at least. He jumped on me but I got loose and my... I killed him.” Genji closed his eyes for a moment as he spoke, opening them again to look up at Jesse.

“C’mon.” Jesse stood up, helping Genji to his feet. “We need to leave. I killed that one’s mate but there could be more out here. Can ya walk on your own?” Genji only nodded in reply, his breathing coming out shaky. “I’m gonna stick to my wolf form so I can smell if anyone gets close, okay?”

“Okay.” Genji nodded again, watching as Jesse shifted and quickly placing his hand on the wolf’s neck as they started walking as quietly as they could back towards Shimada castle, managing to get back with little trouble, quickly getting into the elevator and going up to the apartment where they were met by Hanzo, whom didn’t give either of them the chance to speak before he did,

“There is a wolf problem in the forest that needs to be fixed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading! (Amy please don't kill me)  
> Also, I'm a lil unsure as to whether to give Hanzo a partner or not, the main reason being that I 85% of the time see him as aro/ace, but if anyone's got an opinion, feel free to tell me here or on my tumblr.  
> Also-Also, the boys have not yet talked about their feelings, so they are gonna fight some more in the future just warning ya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes to hunt the wolf pack, Jesse tries to talk to Genji, there is a small accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gore in this chapter. It won't be too long, and can be skipped without ruining the story.  
> (Also no longer 24000 perfect words rip)

“What werewolf problem?” Genji asked, frowning at his brother as he spoke, still leaning on Jesse.

“A tourist was killed by a wolf just half an hour ago. We are lucky one of our scouts found the body before anyone else.” Hanzo furrowed his brows, finally taking a proper look over Genji and Jesse. “What happened to you?”

“We went for a walk and got attacked by wolves. I thought we killed them both?” Genji looked down at Jesse, the wolf shrugging slightly and tossing his head before changing back to his human form, using his hands to keep himself modest.

“We killed a pair. Looked to be a whole pack living where I found ya though.” Jesse looked over at Genji before looking back at Hanzo, “Why’d ya let a wolf pack live that close to yer home?”

“We did not let them live there.” Hanzo snapped, “We had no idea there were wolves in our woods. There should not be.”

“We need to hunt them down then. Soon.” Genji sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“We need to do it tonight. Who knows how many will get hurt because of you killing those two, unless we rid us of all of them.” Hanzo frowned as he spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. “We can make no mistakes, and bring no one. We need to be quick, quiet and make sure none of the wolves get away.”

“Got it. We leave at dusk then?” Genji asked, eager to get out and hunt.

“No. We need to leave after dark, and we need to make sure we are not seen. It can’t be a coincidence that those wolves are roaming freely so near our home.” Hanzo replied, staring blankly at the door behind Genji and Jesse for a moment, “You know how to sneak out, Genji. Make sure your wolf manages to keep up, and I’ll meet you by the meadow we played in as children when I manage to. And for god’s sake, don’t do anything idiotic.” The last part was said while Hanzo stared directly into Genji’s eyes, the younger ninja rolling his eyes.

“Fine. I won’t do Jesse until we get back.” Genji replied with a sigh before skipping off to his room, a huge grin on his face as Hanzo’s palm and face connected with a silent slapping sound, the older Shimada muttering something about intolerable siblings before wandering off, leaving Jesse to scurry after Genji once he’d collected his thoughts again, making a quick pit stop to get dressed before entering the ninja’s bedroom.

“Genji.” Jesse started, hesitating slightly as he closed the door behind him. “We need to talk. About two weeks ago.”

“This again? I have no interest of chatting about the subject right now.” Genji replied coldly, digging through his closet.

“It’s now, or I ain’t returnin’ from that hunt.” Jesse warned, eyebrows furrowed as the ninja sighed dramatically, turning to face him.

“Fine. We’ll talk.” Genji shrugged as he spoke, wandering to and sitting down on his bed. “I don’t know why you keep pushing the subject, you don’t like the answer and I don’t want to lie.”

“Why did you fuck that guy?” Jesse asked, staying in front of the door, eyes locked to Genji’s face.

“Because I wanted to. Why else would I sleep with someone?” Genji said, crossing his arms as he looked up at Jesse, pointedly refusing to look into his eyes.

“I’ve no idea, sugar. Honestly, I barely even know ya. But I do know that running off and fucking some stranger in a hotel room ain’t exactly what most people’d do after killing a man.” Jesse snapped, his hands flexing at his sides.

“Well, turns out I’m not most people!” Genji replied loudly, meeting Jesse’s eyes for a split second before turning his head away, glaring out the window. “I felt like fucking someone, okay? What the hell does it have to do with you anyways?”

“Nothing. Look, I just...” Jesse paused, running his human hand through his messy hair, “I just thought ya cared ‘bout me.”

“I care about you. I just wanted to fuck someone new and exciting.” Genji got up as he spoke, wandering back to his closet and continuing to dig through it, keeping his back to Jesse.

“So fuckin’ a werewolf wasn’t exciting enough for ya anymore?” Jesse asked, crossing his arms to keep his hand from shaking.

“Of course it is. I just wanted something new.” Genji replied, biting down hard on his lip to keep from letting out a shaky breath, pulling out a large wooden box from the bottom of his closet, unlocking it and pulling out a few weapons for the hunt that night, examining them more closely than he usually would.

“Fine then. I’ll go get cleaned up and grab a nap. Wake me up when we’re gonna leave.” Jesse spoke quickly, turning and exiting the room before he could hear Genji’s reply, slamming the door to his own room shut.

“Jesse, wait!” Genji said just as his door closed, his grip tightening around the shuriken he was holding, a wince escaping the ninja as the sharp metal dug into his palm, leaving a dark line, that was slowly flowing down, starting to drip onto his pants. He quickly dropped the bloody shuriken to the floor, wiping frantically at the tears streaming down his cheek with his non-bloody hand, his whole body shaking with the effort it took to not scream, sob and break whatever was closest to him.

 

On the other side of the hallway, Jesse had for once put his own bed to use, sat on it, his hands clenched and resting on his knees, fat, warm tears dripping onto his forearms, the wolf for once staying quiet in Jesse’s mind, allowing him to sit and cry for what felt like years before he managed to push himself off the bed and make his way to the shower, cleaning away the evidence of his sobbing session before forcing himself to take the nap he’d told Genji he’d be grabbing.

 

Some unknown amount of hours later, Jesse was shaken awake, his dark brown eyes opening to meet a pair of amber ones, Genji quickly standing up and looking away when Jesse had woken up, avoiding eye contact and instead getting remarkably interested in making sure the straps of his backpack sat properly

“You’ll have to stay human until we get to the ground, then leave behind your clothes so we won’t have to carry them with us.” Genji said as Jesse slowly rose from the bed, following the ninja as he exited the bedroom, leading Jesse out onto the balcony. “Just follow me, and hold on tight. I’d rather not have to mop you up from the grass.” Genji murmured as he started climbing down, going far slower than what he seemed able to, most likely to make it easier on Jesse as the pair climbed down the side of the castle, Jesse following Genji’s quiet instructions of where to place his feet and hands all through the ten minute climb, Jesse’s shoulders screaming in protest once he finally could stand up.

“And my arm?” Jesse asked, starting to undress as Genji pointed to a shrub he could hide his clothes in.

“Leave it with your clothes? Or I can climb back up with it.” Genji replied, glancing towards the windows every now and then to make sure nobody looked out and saw them.

“Nah, I’ll just hope for no rain.” Jesse mumbled, detaching his robotic arm and bundling it up in the rest of his clothes before turning.

“Great. Just follow my trail, and try to keep quiet.” Genji said, starting to make his way into the forest, knowing exactly where to thread even in the near pitch dark, which Jesse found impressive for a human, hurrying after him and keeping his ears out for any unnatural sounds.

 

They made it to the meadow in record time, with Hanzo already waiting for them there, his bow strapped to his back as he knelt on the ground, examining some trails near the edge of the meadow. He looked up as Genji and Jesse approached, standing slowly as they got closer.

“I placed out some bait while waiting. Genji, you’ll need to get up high and attack from the trees, try to confuse the wolves by moving around a lot. Wol… Jesse, you need to stay near Genji, and try luring the wolves close enough for us to attack them if they come in pairs or more, but if there is an unaccompanied wolf you may take it out. I found a hiding spot nearby and I’ll stay near it to hit them from behind, and otherwise stay low. If anyone needs help, shout, and I sadly must repeat myself, but don’t do anything stupid.” Hanzo said, making Jesse stare up at the human in slight awe of how much of a leader he could be even in such a horrifying situation.

“Got it. Don’t get hurt and stay high.” Genji did a small wave before he bounced off to some nearby trees, easily climbing them and nestling himself up above the branches, hanging his backpack off one and stuffing various throwable weapons into his pockets so he could move around.

“Keep an eye on him, Jesse... And if you’d please, howl to get the pack’s attention as soon as I’m hidden.” Hanzo said, nodding curtly to Jesse before disappearing into the dark, which was when Jesse noticed that he couldn’t smell either of the brothers, at all. He let out a low snort before stretching slightly, howling loudly towards the sky before licking his lips, ears twitching as he heard a reply from further in the forest, pacing slowly around the meadow as he waited for curiosity to bring the wolves closer.

It didn’t take long for the first to arrive, a single wolf, sniffing the ground as she got nearer Jesse, snarling as she met his eyes. Jesse growled back, the fur on his back standing as she slowly walked nearer him, eyeing him for a moment, ready for attack when she suddenly let out a loud whimper and spun around, Jesse noticing a shiny shuriken stuck in her shoulder. The other wolf barking loudly in the general direction the hit had come from, distracting her enough that Jesse could jump on her from behind, ripping out the shuriken before biting down on her neck. Her pained howl being cut short as another shuriken hit her throat, the wolf falling limply to the grass, the blood spreading quickly as more snarls were heard from inside the woods, as well as whimpers and loud barking.

An arrow whizzed past Jesse’s head, hitting the wolf that was about to jump at him straight between the eyes, the large creature falling to the ground before it could even open its mouth to make a dying noise. Though it was quickly replaced by another wolf, barely giving Jesse time to jump out of the way of its attack.

 

The next hour passed in a blur, between ripping other wolves’ throats out, and watching as they fell to an array of throwing knives, shuriken and arrows, Jesse could hardly remember how many had fallen when he heard a pained scream from behind, as well as Genji’s voice from up in the trees, shouting his brother’s name as he dropped to the ground, sprinting towards the noise, forcing Jesse to follow. Though he was too late.

When Jesse arrived at Hanzo’s hiding spot, Genji had already disposed of the wolf, and was clinging onto his brother’s body, shouting for him to stay awake.

Hanzo’s legs had been mutilated. His left completely bitten off, and his right was just a bunch of bloody ribbons, the older ninja gasping in pain as Jesse switched to his human form, grabbing the knife from the dead wolf’s side, cleaning it quickly on the grass.

“I need fire, darlin’.” He said, pushing Genji as he sobbed, “Now.” He barked, watching for a moment as Genji ran off, returning quickly with his backpack and handing Jesse a lighter. It wasn’t enough to completely close either wound, but within five minutes, Jesse had managed to close off the largest blood vessels, as well as remove the ribbons of flesh hanging from Hanzo’s right leg.

“T-this is my fa-fault... I-is he going to survive?” Genji asked, panicking. Hanzo had passed out sometime between the first and last press of flaming hot knife against his wound, and Genji had been in tears for longer.

“Yeah. T’was the last wolf so I’ll carry him back.” Jesse said, turning to his wolf form and laying down, letting Genji drape Hanzo over his back before they started the trek back towards the castle, moving as fast as they could without risking further injury, Jesse biting through the pain in his joints in order to get back to the castle.

 

Once back at the castle, Jesse could only watch as Genji shouted for medical help, and Hanzo was quickly whisked away deep into the castle. Forcing Jesse to have to carefully nudge Genji to the elevator and out again, the ninja collapsing as soon as they entered the apartment, his entire body shaking as he emptied his stomach onto the wooden floor, loud sobs escaping him once he had no more to throw up.

Jesse whined low, helping Genji up and to bed before returning, changing to his human form and quickly cleaning up before returning to Genji, pulling on some underwear before getting into the bed with the ninja, allowing Genji to coil himself up in Jesse’s grip, crying into his chest until he had no more tears, hiccupping silently, shaking like a leaf as Jesse held him tight, burying his face in Genji’s hair and whispering silently in Spanish to him, telling him over and over that it wasn’t his fault.

 

Neither of them were able to sleep that night, Genji too horrified of the evening’s events to close his eyes, and Jesse too scared of Genji running off again or getting himself hurt to close his own.

Though deep in the forest, a small group of older men examined the dead wolves, muttering amongst themselves and cursing the Shimada brothers as they had the bodies removed from the forest. Any trace of their existence, and any trace of the men visiting the meadow, removed before morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, ta for reading (And again, Amy PLEASE don't kill me)  
> My summer holiday has officially begun, and updates may get a bit sporadic if I don't manage to write out multiple chapters in one go, as I have some quite spread-out plans(family trip, camp, volunteering), where I won't bring/be able to use my computer a lot.  
> I wish y'all a nice summer, and I hope to be able to bring weekly-ish updates during this season. Unless I die from heat y'know


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter, though there will hopefully be one soon!

Hello.

Pet hasn't been updated in almost a month, and I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry to inform y'all that it will most likely be a while longer before next chapter will be posted. I got no sob-story-excuse(not that those are bad things, I just really have no "good" sad reason as to why I haven't written) I just fell out a bit, went on holiday with my family, and am now packing to go to camp in a few days, where I won't have my computer at all.

I hope to get out the next chapter very soon, but as of right now Pet is/has been on a small break, that may end up continuing until August unless I get a chapter out before the 22nd.

Once again, sorry about the sudden break, but I will continue trying to write the next chapter, and get it out as quick as possible now that I have a week to myself to just write and relax.

Thank you all for reading!

(This note will self-destruct once chapter 12 is done.)


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES AND NON-BITCHES  
> This chapter is short af, but the next WILL be up very soon.  
> Also note that I left the "Placeholder/excuse chapter" up bc there was a very sweet comment and I don't know how to screenshot on my laptop at all. (Thank you Dunks, your comment made my summer a lot easier)

The first few days after Hanzo’s accident passed so slowly Jesse felt like it had been a year by the end of day four. With Genji refusing to let Jesse out of his sight for more than half an hour, and constantly going between the apartment, training rooms, and the room Hanzo was in. The older man kept in an artificial coma as the family doctor tried to heal his wounds as best possible, while working on a pair of prosthetics for him.

Five days after the incident, Genji forced through a meeting of the council, he was sat at the head of the table, and had instructed Jesse to stay on his right. The huge wolf resting his head in Genji’s lap as his tail flicked, yellow eyes scanning the room, and taking in the expressions on the council’s faces. Anything from anger to worry, sadness to annoyance, and they pointedly ignored Jesse as they spoke over each other in rapid Japanese. It was not even close to something Jesse would understand. Although he got the general direction of the conversation from how Genji’s thigh tensed under his chin, and the hand on his neck came to a halt in petting him every now and then.

“ _You can’t keep that wolf after what happened. What would our partners say if they knew you kept an animal of the same breed as what nearly killed your brother?_ ” one of the men near shouted, staring at Genji as he breathed through his nose. “ _That mutt is going to ruin your family’s reputation_.”

“ _That mutt did more to save my brother than most of you seem willing to_.” Genji replied, his hand resting between Jesse’s ears as he glanced down at the wolf. “ _And, if it wasn’t for him. We would not have been able to remove the pack, which I might add, none of you had any idea was even there. And why might that be?_ ”

“ _How would we know of them? Do you suggest we go trek through our forests to search for monsters on our own? The idea is laughable, young Shimada_.” One of the older ladies said, a smirk on her lips,

“ _You are in charge of sending out scouts are you not? So why have we not been notified? Do we need to revaluate our entire staff?_ ” Genji frowned, running his hand through Jesse’s smooth fur.

“ _And your brother is in charge of us. Not you. Now, we have entertained you long enough. I suggest you run off with that mutt before we need to have you both removed_.” A man said as he stood, smoothing down the front of his suit.

“ _From my understanding, this business is in my family’s name. And since my father left it to Hanzo, would that not mean I should be the one in charge if something like this happens?_ ” Genji asked, smiling sweetly up at the man

“ _I will not take orders from an insolent child_.” The man sneered and turned to leave the room, though he stopped as Genji let out a low whistle, followed by a soft thump and a surprised shriek.

“We have no need for deserters in our clan.” Genji said, and the man turned to face him. Letting out a loud shout as Jesse jumped on him, the wolf growling as he held the man down, a paw on his neck. “It’s a shame, Misao. You were one of my father’s finest advisors at one point.” Genji sounded bored, leaning back in his chair. “You may choose. Leave the castle and do not return unless my brother pardons your actions, or let my wolf end your existence right now.”

“Young Shimada, you can’t have him killed for something so small!” One of the other men at the table spoke up, glancing between the wolf and struggling man on the floor, and Genji.

“I’ve killed men for smaller.” Genji replied, “And, disobeying the clan is far from small. He is lucky I won’t have him thrown to the beasts.” Genji stood up, whistling again and bringing Jesse back to his side to allow Misao to scramble back to his legs. “You have disobeyed me and my family. Leave.”

There was a heavy silence after he spoke, lasting for a minute before Misao gave in. The man bowing curtly before disappearing out of the room, the sound of the door like a gunshot in the quiet room. All eyes on Genji as he sat back in his seat, the large wolf next to him, yellow eyes glaring at anyone who looked angry.

“If any of you have anything against what happened, you may take it up with me in private, before my brother wakes up. And I do not want to hear a single excuse as to why you didn’t know of the wolves, or I will feed you to the beasts myself.” Genji said coldly, “You may leave.” And with that, the council all rose, some being quick to exit, and others lingering before leaving the room. The door shut behind the last one mere moments before Genji let out a shaky breath, his hands trembling.

Jesse let out a soft whine and nudged Genji’s thigh, urging him to stand up. both man and wolf hurrying out of the room and back towards the brothers’ apartment. The pair only stopping for a moment, as Genji held a hushed conversation with one of the guards before entering the elevator.

“You can wander around on your own now. I had your handprint added to the security system just in case you want to not be coped up with me all day.” Genji spoke softly, leaning heavily on the wall as he ran a hand through his matted green hair, the black roots starting to show. “But don’t stray too far. I’d rather not lose you too.”

Jesse replied with a low snort, nudging his snout against Genji’s hand, earning him a gentle scratch behind his large ears as they exited the elevator. Genji passed through the apartment and to his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed as Jesse jumped up next to him, laying down and resting his head next to Genji’s.

“Do you think I was too harsh on them?” Genji asked, voice almost too soft for Jesse to hear. Though the wolf lifted his head still, shaking it a few times before letting out a low bark and turning to his human form.

“Nah, Gen. Ya weren’t too harsh.” Jesse replied, voice hoarse from disuse as he grabbed the first item of clothing he could reach. Pulling on the pair of pants he’d left on the floor at some point. “You heard anything new on your brother?”

“Still in an artificial coma. But he is healing well, and his prostheses are almost finished, so, as soon as he wakes up he should be able to start moving around again.” Genji said, hugging a pillow to his chest. “You saved him, Jesse. If it wasn’t for you he wouldn’t even...” Genji trailed off, staring blankly somewhere in the distance before sitting up and rising from the bed, seemingly lost in thought as he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Jesse to follow like a lost puppy, worried that the younger Shimada was getting too wrapped up in his own mind.

“Ya feelin’ alright, doll?” Jesse asked as he stopped in the doorway, watching as Genji stared himself down in the mirror, the younger man seeming to be slowly taking in his own look, as if for the first time realising how tired he looked after just a week of being in charge of the clan, and worrying about his brother’s wellbeing. Though Jesse would still claim he looked good, doubting he’d be able to look as put together in the same situation.

All worry was however ripped from the wolf as he was pushed back into the bedroom, the sudden force taking him by such surprise that he didn’t manage to stop before he had toppled over onto the bed. He landed with a soft thump on his back, and with a gentle weight placing itself across his hips, cracked lips trailing along his body before Jesse could really take in the situation.

Genji was quick in getting what he wanted, already half naked before Jesse managed to stop him, fire in the younger man’s eyes as he stared him down until the American’s hands let go, falling back down beside him on the bed as Genji slid down between his legs, bringing the pants with him as his right hand came to rub and caress at Jesse’s soft cock almost desperately.

“Fuck, Gen, ya sure this is a good idea?” Jesse croaked, a shudder running through his body at the look the younger man sent him, venom near dripping from his eyes as his tongue lapped at Jesse’s cock.

“Did I ever say it was?” The ninja snapped, lips wrapping around the slowly-hardening cock in his hand and eyes fluttering shut as he moved his head down, nose burying itself in Jesse’s wiry pubes before pulling back, repeating the movement a few more times as the American squirmed beneath him. Genji pulled off with a loud pop a few moments later, strings of saliva hanging between his lips and Jesse’s cock for a few moments before breaking off, the spit dripping down onto the bed.

“Nah, but ya ain’t exactly dealing with this too well.” Jesse replied, stopping Genji’s hands as they moved to continue undressing himself, “I’m all for a quick fuck, but I’m not gonna let ya do somethin’ you’ll end up regrettin’.”

“Why do you care so much?” Genji shouted, shooting up from the bed, “You’re just my fucking pet, so why the hell do you care about how I deal with my emotions?”

“Because I thought ya weren’t just keepin’ me as a fuckin’ pet.” Jesse snapped, rising from the bed as well and tucking himself back into his shorts, staring in disbelief at the ninja.

“Fuck you.” Genji snarled, disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Jesse fuming by the bed.

 

Jesse ended up leaving the apartment only minutes after Genji disappeared, turning back to his wolf form and riding the elevator down to the ground floor to test if the new ‘rules’ truly let him leave. And once he had gotten out of the castle, Jesse left, not looking back for a second as he trotted down the main road and into the city, taking in the sights and allowing himself to get lost in the crowds for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta for reading, ta Amy for not killing me(*I hope*)  
> Also, if anyone feels the want to, I highly suggest checking out the McGenji Discord server, by finding the link on Tumblr! (bc I just joined it and I'm fuckng terrified of new people)  
> Also-also, warning that there will be quite a bit of angst in the next chapter, and some very harsh words from both boys.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I dreamt that I posted this, because I was really certain that I had but then when I checked my word-document it wasn't even done.  
> This chapter is a lil on the short side, bc I rushed a bit with the end to get it done but oh well  
> Please enjoy, and warnings for death

Barely hours after Jesse’s exit, reports popped up of a huge wolf prowling the streets of Hanamura, and though it far from dangerous, citizens of the town, nearby where the wolf had been spotted, were all asked to stay wary and not get too close to the creature, as it could still be a danger if provoked.

The news reached the castle immediately, murmurs being heard from all corners about the sudden appearance, and the lack of reaction from the elders only lasted for a few minutes before a larger search party was being sent out to find the wolf and dispose of it, the order only being carried through once the lack of the younger Shimada brother was noticed, the boy having seemingly disappeared with no guards seeing whether he had actually disappeared. Which did make it quite a lot easier for the elders to step in and order the party to kill the wolf on sight, and preferably bring the body back to be disposed of as efficiently, and secretly, as possible.

 

And while the elders put together their party of guards and hunters, Genji was already searching. Sprinting between alleys and streets, jumping across rooftops and over fences as he tried to find the wolf with none of the usual equipment he’d have, the coms most likely being tracked, and any weapon would only add onto the wariness of the population of his home town. Leaving him with nothing but the passing murmurs, and whatever he could gather from hiding by open windows, listening for any sign that the news had about sightings of the wolf.

 

He found Jesse after a while, hiding out in a garden, barely able to move, and with splatters of blood covering his back leg and face. The wolf growled at the human presence that came nearer to his hiding spot, stopping only when he noticed the shock of green hair poking out from the hoodie the boy wore, replaced by soft whines coming from the wolf as he let the ninja worry over his wounds.

Jesse could do nothing but watch as Genji ripped off strips of fabric from his clothing, and wrapping it tightly around the wound on the wolf’s leg. Neither of them noticed the search party getting closer to them, Jesse’s ears still ringing from the gunshots, and Genji too lost in helping his friend not bleed out on the ground to pay attention to their surroundings

It was the sharp snap of a branch had the ninja spinning around to face his clan’s men, his hands shaking with anger as they shouted for him to move away from the beast, citing it was dangerous and had already tried to kill, that they needed it gone from the city before it could wreak more havoc. All while Jesse was growling behind him, trying to push himself up to run, though unable to with his lack of functioning legs.

A flash of bright green light and the sound of screams were noticed in most parts of Hanamura that night, the scent of burning flesh hanging in the air of the neighbourhood they had hid in even weeks later, with nobody able to explain what had happened.

When asked, neighbours to the event claimed that it was as if a sudden lightning had struck, only to move quickly around a small area and disappear again, and once they ran to the garden, the youngest Shimada was found fainted with a large wolf seeming to be desperately trying to wake him again.

Jesse claimed he’d been stunned by the light, too bright for him to see much more than their attackers disappearing in it, and then Genji had collapsed to the ground beside him. The panic had pushed him to get up and limp over to Genji’s body and start licking and nudging desperately at the younger man’s face, trying to wake him again so they could run before anyone noticed.

 

Minutes later, a car arrived from Hanamura castle to bring Genji and the wolf back, claims going out that it had all only been a practice run for what to do if there was an attack in the city, not that there were any reason to actually fear it happening as the Shimada clan had full control of the areas surrounding their home, though practice and tests were still necessary.

Though when asked to comment on the wolf, and who it was, the elders refused to respond.

 

 

Arriving back at the castle, Genji’s still limp body was carried off to the apartment, with Jesse trailing only a few steps behind, his limp making it hard to get around, though he refused to let the younger man out of sight, even going so far as to snap his jaws towards a maid that got in his way and nearly made him miss the elevator.

There were no words exchanged as Genji was placed on his bed, the guard disappearing out again after a doctor arrived to check on the young Shimada. The man seemed unbothered by Jesse’s constant glare, even offering in broken English to take a look at the wolf’s wound, and sewing it up once he was allowed to, and then leaving after explaining that Genji would be fine once he woke up, his energy seeming to have all been spent in a few short moments, causing him to faint.

There seemed to be no explanation for what had happened, neither given or discussed by anyone, the doctor only shrugging when Jesse asked if he knew what could have happened, and mentioning something about mysterious powers residing within the Shimada bloodline, though he did chuckle when Jesse asked if he could define it, claiming it was nothing but a myth used to make them seem more threatening to others.

 

Genji woke after a few hours, instantly complaining about hunger, and his head hurting, only to have a maid rush in with food as if she had been waiting just outside the door for any signs of him waking up. She left as quickly as she’d appeared, and left behind a heavy silence that seemed to hang between Jesse and Genji, the younger man nearly buried in his plate of food while the werewolf could do little but watch him eat.

“What the hell happened?” Jesse finally asked, seemingly catching Genji by surprise as the younger man paused for a few moments before putting his plate down in his lap.

“I don’t know.” Came the reply, the ninja as calm as ever.

“How’d you not know? You made that thing happen, you killed those people, Genji. And now ya tellin’ me ya don’t know what you did?” Jesse said, shaking his head.

“Because I don’t.” Genji snapped, “Nobody knows how it happens, Jesse.”

“I ain’t askin’ how, I’m asking what happened.”

“One of our ancestors appeared to protect me because my emotions were going haywire and it killed those people.”

There was a long pause, heavy silence once more hanging between the pair before Jesse spoke again, “your  _ancestor_  appeared and killed them?”

“Yes. Or, that’s what we have been told since we were kids at least.” Genji replied, going back to his food once more.

“Wait, so ya were serious about that whole  _‘the dragons are our ancestors’_ -spiel when I first arrived?” Jesse asked, a hint of amusement to his voice.

“No, I was clearly joking and now I’m using that to explain why I managed to call on a bright green light-dragon to kill people who were going to hurt you.” Genji said dryly between bites of food, finally putting the plate away onto his nightstand as he finished the last bite.

“Dragons don’t exist, sweetheart.” Jesse replied, stretching his arm to keep his back from tensing up too much.

“They used to. They died out, but they used to exist, and my family comes from dragons.” Genji said, finally meeting the werewolf’s eyes, “I can’t explain it, that’s Hanzo’s job, but I know it’s how things are.”

“fine, sure. Dragons. Not just some fancy ninja-light-magic.”

“We can’t do magic, Jesse! Is it so hard for you to believe that the creature that killed those people, and sucked out all my energy was a dragon?” Genji snapped, sitting up properly in the bed. “I don’t owe you an explanation for this. I saved your life for some idiotic reason, and now you’re questioning me about it!” The ninja nearly shouted.

Jesse barely got to part his lips to reply before a flash of green interrupted him. A tiny, bright green string seeming to appear from behind Genji and start dancing around the room, slowly taking on more of a recognisable form as the lights above them flickered with the energy the creature seemed to be sucking from them.

It kept moving around slowly, flying lazily through the air until it was fully formed, and only then flying back to the two men on the bed, both staring at it as if unbelieving of it’s being there, though once it landed on the bed, both Genji and Jesse were snapped out of their daze.

The creature was bright green, as thick as Jesse’s calf, and so long it had to curl around itself to not fall off the bed. And it was unmistakably a dragon, however much smaller it was than the one that Jesse had barely managed to see through the brightness of it earlier in the night.

 

It disappeared shortly after, leaving behind an almost divine feeling in the air as it seemed to simply vanish into thin air, the lights stopping to flicker immediately, and leaving the two men to stare at the spot where it had just been.

“Believe me n-now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi shit waddup it's Noodle
> 
> This took forever again, sorry.  
> And I fucked around a bit bc I saw how close this chapter was to being perfect sooo  
> I've been stressed as fuck about money lately so woo


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is alive and want to find out wtf is up with the dragons, Jesse & Genjamin finally have a bit of a talk about their relationship, misuse of pillows, and probs some food porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I back???? After like, almost 6 months???  
> Idk, maybe. This chapter is like 5.000 words so  
> I kinda died from this story, partly bc lack of feedback which, 'cuz I'd get an F if mental health was a graded subject in school, made my brain do some shitty stuff & it stole away my will to write, and partly bc other mental stuff. But imma get help for the other mental stuff, then who knows!

They didn’t mention the dragon to anyone else, not during any of the meetings Genji was made attend about what had happened during those few hours the next day, always with Jesse staying right by his side in wolf form to scare anyone who tried to force out of them what had actually happened, and they did not even mention anything regarding it when there was even the smallest chance anyone else could overhear them, no matter where they were in the large palace. The dragon was their secret, and neither of them knew what, or even **if** something would happen if anyone found out about it, and as such, they kept quiet.

 

Until Hanzo woke up, two days after the incident with the dragon.

 

The older Shimada woke from his rest with a roar of agony, his newfound lack of limbs only serving to further his rage until Genji had rushed into the room, the younger brother’s unharmed state helping to calm Hanzo enough that the doctor could explain to him what had happened, and, cautiously, present him with a few options of new legs. The options ranging from ridiculous ones with what seemed to be large spikes that could be prompted to near shoot out if needed, to ones that seemed almost completely human, with the exception of their shiny metal exterior.

Hanzo ended up picking out a pair that looked mostly human in shape, save from the hoof-like metal plating at the front, and small metal spikes sticking out from the heels and toes to make climbing and keeping from slipping easier, the shiny metal being kept rather than having them altered to seem more human.

The brothers were surrounded by their family doctor, nurses, and specialist engineers for most of the day, discussing options and possibilities for Hanzo’s new legs, as well as how to best salvage the situation once their neighbouring clans found out what had happened, Genji always half-asleep in a chair by his brother’s bed, not really contributing to conversation, though acting as a calming presence for Hanzo.

 

The pair were finally left alone as the evening arrived, the doctor and engineers leaving for the night, while the nurses went to have their break, Allowing Genji and Hanzo just barely enough privacy to have a hushed conversation about what had happened two days ago, just barely enough time for Hanzo to get the slightest details of the events.

 

“A dragon? As in an actual dragon?” Hanzo asked, more curious than disbelieving of his brother’s explanation, Jesse’s tail twitching just out of reach as he kept a watch for anyone nearing them.

“Of course as in an actual dragon, Hanzo. You saw the report.” Genji responded, words hushed even as he stayed close to his brother, “those men were burnt enough that it should have taken hours, they should have been dead long before that could happen to them.”

“I saw, it just sounds too fantastic to be the truth, Genji. Our dragons, acting out to save a wolf? Even one as loyal as yours? It just feels wrong.” Hanzo said, shaking his head as he looked back down at the report in his lap, photos showing the charred remains of the men that had been effectively burnt in what the report called ‘A flash of bright lightning’ that had appeared suddenly, and somehow not harmed Genji even with how close he would have been.

“Well, I was upset. Maybe...” Genji started, though a low bark caused him to stop, snapping up the report and hiding it within the many pockets that lined the inside of his shirt, sewn on by Genji himself as a safety precaution, or so he claimed at least.

“Master Shimada, we were told you had awoken and wished to see to you ourselves.” Came from the lips of the older man entering the room, seemingly uncaring of the growling wolf on the floor as he walked over to Hanzo’s bed, bowing deeply, almost too deeply for Genji’s comfort.

“I am well, though I wish to continue my rest somewhere more comfortable. Will you gather some guards to bring me to my own bed?” Hanzo asked, voice so unfeeling it made even Jesse want to straighten his back and stand tall, ready for the man’s command.

“Master, are you certain it would be wise?” The older man tried, straightening up enough to need to look down upon the older Shimada, which was slightly impressive considering how far he had been bowing just moments earlier.

“I did not ask for your opinion on the matter. Do as I say, now.” Hanzo snapped in reply, the man instantly turning and hurrying out, shouting in Japanese for guards.

“Gather what you can from father’s library, we need to figure out as much as we can about these dragons.” Hanzo said, turning to look up at his brother with an almost urge for hurry, “and do not let anyone know what you are doing.”

“We won’t. Watch your back, Hanzo.” Genji replied as he slipped out of the room, Jesse following only seconds later as the pair hurried off down the maze of hallways, the wolf doing his best to stay right in Genji’s steps as they moved past guards and servants, none seeming to pay attention to either of them more than to bow for the younger Shimada as he hurried past.

 

“You should probably turn for this, but I’d rather not defile what father left behind, so just stay still and don’t bump into anything.” Genji teased as he unlocked a set of large, intricate doors, slipping through and letting Jesse follow him inside before closing them once more behind the pair.

The wolf only let out a low, fake-threatening growl in response to the words as he slipped through the door, stopping for a moment to take in the room they had entered, and just admire it all for those few sweet seconds he could manage to steal without Genji noticing.

The room was the size of Jesse’s bedroom, if not larger, every wall covered in bookshelves, and each bookshelf filled with old books, seemingly in more languages than Jesse would have expected, ranging from titles he could read, in English and Spanish, to different Asian languages, with letters Jesse couldn’t even try to understand.

There were tables filled with books cased in glass, open and showing off gorgeous artwork, large, comfortable looking chairs and loveseats spread around the room, ladders to reach the tallest shelves, floor-lamps placed around to make sure wherever you sat, you would get enough light to read comfortably with no struggle.

Though the thing that caught Jesse’s eye, was a corner of the room, the bookshelves from the floor and up to about his waist if he were a man, spreading two meters out from the corner, with a seemingly soft blanket hanging above, and a soft mattress, strewn with pillows, on the floor. And Jesse couldn’t stop himself from wandering over as Genji searched through old, dusty tomes, the scent of that small area catching him almost like a net, luring him in until his nose bumper against the soft fabrics, a closed book laying on one of the pillows, the illustration on the front being of a large, beautiful koi and a waterfall going up into the clouds.

Genji was picking out the books he believed had something to do with their current situation when he noticed Jesse’s interest, the younger man pausing as his eyes drifted over the small area, the corner of the library, still looking as inviting as it had all those years ago when he had last fallen asleep on the old mattress as his father had read to him, Genji waking up the morning after in his own bed, as he always had when he fell asleep to his father’s voice telling him old stories and showed him the illustrations from gorgeous old books.

“Father used to read to us here when he had been away on business.” Genji said, startling Jesse who instantly stepped back from the pile of pillows he had been sniffing through, trying his best to look innocent by stuffing his face up against some books, all with letters he couldn’t understand.

“Or when we were being fussy, or couldn’t sleep...” Genji continued, placing down the books onto an empty spot of a table as he wandered over to the wolf, staying too far from the area to touch it, almost if he was scared it would fall apart if he touched it, “I haven’t actually been in here since... Since he passed.”

The wolf was careful in his steps, nuzzling his face against Genji’s hand as a comfort, letting out a soft whine as he pressed against the younger man, leaning into the gentle touch as Genji started scratching between the wolf’s ears.

“Right, we should get going. I think I found everything.” Genji said quickly, once more picking up the small tower of books before hurrying out, leaving Jesse to stare back at the book on the pillow before hurrying off after him and off towards the apartment, the entire walk and elevator-ride being quiet, Genji lost in his own mind, and Jesse far from able to speak in his current form.

 

Once in the apartment, Genji disappeared into Hanzo’s room with the books, while Jesse went to his own to turn and get dressed, the sound of bones snapping and resetting and skin snaking about his body thankfully muffled by the thick walls, as to not cause any discomfort to the two Shimadas, whatever they were doing as Jesse got dressed and stretched, popping sore joints and helping ease sore muscles before he reattached his arm, the process far easier now than it had ever been in the past.

 

“Do you think we’ll find anything?” Genji asked only moments after Hanzo had opened the first book, the older Shimada pausing and looking up at Genji, expression impressed as he glanced over at the large clock on his wall.

“one minute twenty-six seconds, that’s a record, even for you.” Hanzo mused, turning back to his book again and looking through the contents page, searching for any hint, “but, I do think we will find something, if we just wait patiently for once.” He continued, flipping through pages slowly, searching them for any word that stood out, that could have meaning for their search.

“And if we don’t find anything?” Genji asked, the younger man’s impatience far from something he could even pretend to have control over anymore, linked far too closely to his constantly growing worries.

“Go bother the wolf, Genji. I can take care of this on my own.” Hanzo replied, already lost in one of the many books, and leaving his brother no choice but to leave the room, and find something else to do until Hanzo called him back with information, or to make him go grab more books.

Genji ended up on the couch, curled up with a bowl of reheated soup, skipping through channels for something to watch whilst waiting for Hanzo to call out to him, or for anything to happen that could keep his attention for a while.

 

Jesse walked out of his room after an hour of pacing and considering the best way of approaching Genji regarding all that had happened, and to discuss the state of their relationship as best the wolf could. Though as he saw his friend, curled up on the couch with a bowl of steaming food in his lap, occasionally taking a bite as he swapped through channels every few minutes, too restless to decide on something, Jesse lost all his clever words.

So the words that broke the heavy silence invading Jesse’s ears, and made Genji drop a noodle onto his lap, were far from clever, rather a quick, “We gotta talk, pumpkin.” Piercing through the tv as Jesse dropped down onto the couch, stealing Genji’s attention away from the screen.

“About what?” Genji asked, going back to his soup and enjoying a few more bites as he watched Jesse, seeming almost weary of what the wolf planned on saying once he gathered himself enough to speak, clearly anticipating something bad.

“Well, just... uh... Well, what I wanted to... Actually it’s...” Jesse stammered, looking from Genji’s face down to his hands, real one clenched around the metal one as he knew any other way would just end up in injury, from past experience, “I like you.” _I think I’m in love with you_.

“That’s nice to know.” Genji replied between spoonfulls of noodles, looking from the wolf and back down to his food, “anything else you want to say?” He asked, more interested in the last mouthfuls of his lunch than the stammering man next to him.

“N-no, ya don’t understand. I mean that I _really_ like ya, an’ you ain’t makin’ it easy fer me to pretend I don’t ‘til this feeling goes away.” The wolf admitted, sinking further into the soft cushions of the couch

“We’re not seven, Jesse. Or, I’m not at least. And if this is about me sleeping with that guy and you being jealous, you literally have no reason to be.” Genji said, tone sharp, on the verge of annoyed as he sat his bowl down onto the table and leant back, looking over at the wolf and taking in how he seemed to just keep curling more into himself with every passing second.

“Just... Forget I said anythin’.” Jesse snapped, rising from the couch and moving to get away, only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist and the sound of feet hitting the wooden floor behind him, Genji’s chest pressing up against his back only moments later, and a warm breath against his neck, a second passing where he amused himself with the idea that Genji was up on his toes, before soft lips pressed against his skin, causing the wolf to tense up slightly, anticipation building.

“I didn’t imagine you to be the jealous type, wolf. And least of all over some nameless, unimportant human.” Genji breathed, hands moving up Jesse’s arms before skimming onto his chest, down, down, until they stopped just above his jeans, fingertips teasing at the denim before the hands moved under his shirt, brushing against the skin and pushing just into Jesse’s jeans. “You really want me for yourself that bad?”

“We’re in the living room.” Jesse stated, trying to derail the conversation, hopefully enough to jerk away and run off, if only to jerk off. Though Genji didn’t seem to care, clever fingers undoing Jesse’s button and his right hand snaking further down to wrap around Jesse as his left moved upwards, fingernails barely scraping against Jesse’s skin, not leaving marks for once.

“We’re also alone. Besides, if someone’s watching, why not give them a reason to keep doing so?” Genji _purred_ behind Jesse, his right hand moving in lazy strokes, already making Jesse’s pants tent, and causing his breath to hitch and groans to spill from his lips, the voices from the TV nothing but a distant hum to either of them, even as Jesse’s knees buckled from the sheer effort of staying upright as Genji undid him right there.

Though the pleasure didn’t last long, Genji’s body disappearing from his back, and hand from his dick after a few long moments, the ninja seeming to have leapt over the couch with how quickly he was at his bedroom door, leaving Jesse just enough time to open his eyes and see where he disappeared to before slipping into the room, door half-open behind him and allowing Jesse to stare as Genji’s shirt was pulled off and thrown to some corner to be forgotten, his shorts soon following suit as the ninja crawled up onto the bed, not once looking back to check on Jesse.

The wolf was however easy for the ninja to read, following the younger man into his bedroom before he could even gather his mind properly and realise he was doing so, the door being shut firmly behind him as he watched Genji arch and stretch on the bed, clearly showing off, and clearly enjoying the attention his nude body was getting from Jesse.

And if Jesse had been a prouder man, or a more stubborn man, he would have turned and left right then, retreated to his own bedroom and locked the door to hide away for the night. Though he wasn’t stubborn enough, not when it came to Genji, and especially not when the younger man was offering himself up so prettily on satin sheets, looking almost like a sweet dessert for the starving wolf inside Jesse.

“Yer playin’ with fire, doll.” Jesse warned as he stepped closer to the bed, his body aching for him to just get onto the bed and take the man that laid there, get what he craved so badly, though he made himself wait, made himself behave, if only to get it to last longer, and to make Genji reach out for him instead.

“I don’t mind being burnt.” Genji replied, moving so he sat on his knees and reaching out towards Jesse, motioning for the man to join him.

And Jesse did.

His clothes were discarded within seconds, dropped off onto the floor as he crawled onto the bed, towering over Genji as the younger man turned, his back to Jesse as he moved onto all four, wet cunt on display for Jesse as he waited, a few moments passing where the wolf just watched, _the green dragon snaking across Genji’s back, how many people had been right there before, the mocking stare of the dragon, the slight pang of guilt,_ got lost in his mind.

“I’m not planning on waiting here forever, Jesse.” Genji said, impatience clear on his tone and his hips swaying slightly as if to further his point, Jesse only humming in reply before rising, and pushing inside the smaller man, the heat surrounding him pulling a broken moan from his lips and swallowing him up as his hips moved, lazy thrusts into Genji’s sweet pussy, making the ninja moan and arch before Jesse even considered upping his pace.

It wasn’t long before Jesse was panting, leaning heavily over Genji and breathing into his ear, no words coming from Jesse for once as they both chased after their climaxes, moans, grunts, pants and keens filling the room, along with the sweet slap of skin hitting skin, only stopping once they both came, Jesse’s hips adopting a stuttered pace before pausing completely as he tried to catch his breath, Genji panting and shaking beneath him as Jesse slowly moved to pull out before falling down onto the bed beside Genji, at the same time as Genji let himself drop down onto the mattress, facing away from Jesse.

 

There were no words, no sweet sounds, no teasing remarks, just silence, for what felt like forever. Nothing. Nothing until Genji started moving, turning and scooting closer until he was laid with his head on Jesse’s chest, still with no words passing between them, no sound other than their breathing and the occasional shift of the sheets as they adjusted themselves, Jesse’s human arm wrapped around Genji, fingers drawing lazy shapes onto the ninja’s skin.

“I’m in love with you.”

The words were soft enough to take Jesse by surprise, his head turning to glance down at Genji, though the younger man was just staring off into the distance, out of the large, uncovered windows, out into the large world outside.

“I think I am too.” Jesse breathed, head turning so he was staring up into the roof, dark wood, the grain stretching out as far as the planks were long.

“Why?”

“You make me a happy man, Gen.”

“I hurt you.”

“I don’t care.”

 

Silence once more consumed them, leaving each man to think, to consider what was happening, where to go next, what to say, though both seemed to be coming up empty as the silence only continued to grow, continued to swallow up every little clever idea either of them had of how to save the conversation, how to continue it.

“You could get killed.” Genji said, hurt and regret lacing his words, pain, so damn much pain, clearer than anything else in the ninja’s voice, as if the worst thing that could happen to him was losing Jesse, losing another person he loved.

“I won’t. I ain’t that easy to get rid of, if you ain’t noticed yet.” Jesse replied, reaching his robotic arm up and moving the fingers, watching how smoothly the joints moved, far smoother than his real hand had ever moved in the past.

A laugh broke the tension, amusement and worry, Genji instantly trying to cover his mouth, but Jesse as quicker, stopping his hands and turning to look down at the ninja, a smile spreading on the wolf’s own face as he watched Genji laugh, slowly turning into a giggle, then just a pleased smile.

“Just don’t die from me, cowboy.” Genji said with a happy sigh, finally no longer a moody mess, finally done with being so broody and tense, finally able to relax enough to smile, enough to laugh with Jesse.

“I ain’t plannin’ to, sweetheart.” Jesse murmured, leaning down to steal a kiss, lips barely touching, though it quickly turned deeper, sweeter than any Jesse had ever had before, tastier almost, Genji only pulling back when they were both struggling for air, once more that beautiful laugh, filling the room, lifting them, bringing Jesse into the clouds.

 

They stayed in bed for nearly an hour before Jesse’s stomach interrupted them, rumbling almost angrily and causing Genji to clutch his own with laughter, their sweet moment interrupted by Jesse’s hunger, and if it hadn’t been for how full of joy Genji looked, Jesse would have said something about him being rude for laughing at his horrific hunger pains, which were far from real, but the ninja wasn’t the only one with a knack for dramatics.

The pair got dressed in silence, though it was no longer an uncomfortable, strangling silence, rather a sweet, comforting one, Jesse foregoing his shirt, and Genji only bothering with pulling on some underwear when reminded that his brother was awake again, and could call for food or anything at a moment’s notice.

They moved into the kitchen quickly, Genji picking out a takeaway menu and doing a quick, simple translation of the items on it to Jesse as he texted his brother to ask if he wanted anything, getting a reply after only a few seconds with Hanzo’s order, and a plea that Genji would please be decent when the food arrived, though he seemed to know it was already a lost cause as he didn’t reply to any further messages from Genji, most likely already lost in the books again and digging for answers.

“Any rules for what I can order, doll?” Jesse asked as he looked at the pictures that littered the menu, translations already forgotten and gone from his mind as everything looked delicious enough for him not to care what he picked, as long as he didn’t end up with squid in his mouth, or in his meal at all.

“just don’t order everything?” Genji replied, already dialling the number up on his phone and writing out their orders on a small piece of paper so he wouldn’t forget anything when he called, allowing Jesse to messily add his own to the piece of paper before calling, waiting only a few seconds before someone picked up.

The rapid Japanese was far too much for Jesse to catch, the wolf just staring for a few seconds before deciding it had become embarrassing and wandering off to drop down onto the couch while waiting, eyes closing as soon as his back hit the soft cushions, listening to Genji speak on the phone, the conversation ending after only a few moments, and a silence following it for almost too long, until something that was both very soft, and quite hard, smacked into Jesse’s face.

 

The wolf let out a pained grunt as the pillow hit his face, only making Genji burst into laughter, keeping hold of the pillow in case of payback, though the confused look on Jesse’s face only served to make him laugh harder, and allowed Jesse to snatch the pillow, hitting Genji’s back and pulling a loud, thrilled squeal from the ninja’s lips as he tried to escape, though only got as far as turning before Jesse pulled him into his chest with a low thump, hilariously enough, a wolfish grin appearing on Jesse’s face as he held the struggling ninja.

“No! I surrender!” Genji exclaimed between laughs, though he was still trying to squirm away as Jesse held the pillow in one arm, and pressed the ninja into his chest with the other one, a hum leaving Jesse as he pretended to think about the ninja’s words, before smacking the pillow into Genji’s face, far softer than the ninja had to him, but still enough to be felt.

“Don’t think I trust ya, pumpkin.” Jesse replied with a grin, dropping the pillow and fastening his grip on the ninja, keeping him locked in place, “but I’ll give ya a chance to escape, since yer so cute.” He teased, looking down at the ninja as he simply stood still, head bent slightly down as if he was thinking, considering his options maybe.

Though a sniffle pulled Jesse’s attention, causing him to instantly loosen his grip and move to check on Genji’s wellbeing. Though it was no use, and before he could even reach out to spin Genji around, he’d been pushed back onto the couch, and his chest was straddled by said ninja, hands pinned above his head and back uncomfortably pressed into the armrest, rendering his legs useless as he simply stared in awe up at the man above him, a huge grin painting Genji’s face.

“You really shouldn’t trust me.” Genji sang, grinning down at Jesse from where he sat, comfortable and far from worried about being overpowered and pushed off.

Though Jesse had far better plans, instead pushing his hips up just as much as he could, forcing Genji to slide further down, the ninja’s eyes widening slightly in realisation as he let it happen, moving his legs so he could slide down more comfortably, his still messy pussy now resting against Jesse’s chin, until the alpha’s head moved and his lips pressed against it, the boxers being a comfortable barrier as Jesse nuzzled and teased at the sensitive skin, eyes half lidded with pleasure as Genji gasped and moaned above him, already lost in the moment.

It thankfully didn’t take long for Genji to come undone, thighs quivering around Jesse’s head before he pushed himself off, just in time for the elevator to start moving downwards, which just barely gave the pair enough time to exchange a look and sprint off to get dressed, laughing all the way into their rooms and back again, both still looking dishevelled as the guard arrived with their dinner, being rather quick in placing the bags down onto the table and disappearing back down without as much as looking at the two.

Genji brought plates and cutlery and instructed Jesse to take the bags of food as they went into Hanzo’s bedroom, Genji plopping himself down onto his brother’s bed as the older Shimada tried to organize his papers, removing his glasses from his face and placing them on a shelf for safety as all three sat together, enjoying the steaming noodles, vegetables and various meats, and thankfully for Jesse, Genji took the time to explain which dish held what, making him very able of staying far away from the squid ones.

Or, he managed to stay away from any dishes with squid in them, until Genji managed to sneak a bite onto his fork, the ninja laughing as Jesse sputtered and swore, even Hanzo laughing of his brother’s childish behaviour, seemingly too happy to care that there were now pieces of squid on his floor.

Their meal went by otherwise smoothly, conversation polite, staying far from the theme of dragons, and Jesse had to admit it was almost domestic-feeling, almost like having a family again.

Yet between bites of delicious food, and entertaining conversation, something felt off, as if someone was paying too close attention, yet it was far from a bad feeling, rather a calming presence, that it seemed all three men could feel, based on how even Hanzo was glancing around his bedroom in curiosity, all three men slowly falling to silence, just watching a corner of the room that looked almost blurry, almost as if something invisible was there, obscuring their view and keeping them from seeing what was really there, though not well enough that they didn’t notice it.

But it quickly disappeared as the conversation died down, the blur, as well as the strange feeling that had been in the room, allowing conversation to flow again as if nothing had happened, as if there hadn’t just been a strange blur, as if there hadn’t been an actual dragon that saved Jesse’s life, and later showed up as if just to show off.

As if Hanzo didn’t have a large pile of books by his bedside, topics being anything from their family’s long history, about witchcraft and curses, about dragons and their sudden disappearances from the world, about everything they had assumed could have something to do with what Genji and Jesse had seen a few days before, what had suddenly appeared from thin air as if it had always been there, then disappeared again, leaving no trace but the odd feeling in the room.

Yet none of them cared about anything but stuffing themselves full of food, then heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, ta for reading, and I hope it was worth the wait!  
> If you want more, comment(anon comments are on if you're shy, 'cuz I feel that, and I'm dying here), shoot me a tumblr ask or message regarding drabbles, ideas, q's about this AU or a different AU, or absolutely anything, bc I need to get my creativity back up and running before I hit another brick wall, and it goes quicker when I got other creative stuff going on like RPs, general chats, q's, ideas, etc.


End file.
